eldominiodel tigre 2
by zanavalu
Summary: la sengunda parte, los fenix renacien de la ceniza, que pasa si uno decide regresar y complicar las cosas.
1. Default Chapter

El campamento de verano termino rápidamente, y ahora era tiempo de volver a la escuela, el neko sonreía alegremente el campamento había sido muy bueno, se había divertido y conocido nuevas personas, en especial había conocido a kai, que ahora era su pareja, se puso rojo de solo pensar en el ruso. Suspiro tristemente, no le vería en un buen tiempo por que iban en escuelas diferentes e incluso en grados diferentes, mientras kai iba en 2do de preparatoria como li, el iba en tercero de secundaria (bueno en la historia, rei es 2 años menor que li y kai, osease que rei tiene 14 y kai 16).

Rei caminaba por su escuela (técnicamente es su escuela, es de su papa ¬¬) era el primer día de clases y el neko caminaba alegremente por los pasillos, volvería a ver a sus amigos y … volvió a entristecerse no podría ver a kai tan seguido como lo hacia en el verano. Entro al salón tratando de alejar a kai de sus pensamientos.

Li corría para llegar a tiempo a clases, siempre le pasaba, por asegurarse de que mariah, Kevin, gary y por supuesto rei llegaran a tiempo, el iba tarde, cruzo el pasillo a toda velocidad y al doblar para entrar al salón choco con alguien, el impacto fue tal que ambos chicos cayeron al suelo.

lo lamento…. – hablo li recobrándose del golpe.-

no hay….- li se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de la persona con la que había chocado, pero se sorprendió mas al verla.-

¿kai?...¿que haces aquí?.- dijo el chino observando que kai llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme que el,

Me transferí a esta escuela.- dijo con su usual voz.-

¿te transferiste?.- pregunto li algo intrigado.- ¿Por qué querrías estar en nuestra escuela?.- pregunto mientras una sonrisa picara adornaba su rostro, la razón era obvia, la razón se llamaba rei. Kai se sonrojo, li iba a soltar una risita burlona cuando algo, no alguien lo interrumpió.

Hola li.- era tala, li lo miro intrigado pero al asomarse al salón se encontró con bryan, robert.

¿Qué demonios hacen todos aquí?.- grito li sorprendido.-

¡Joven li!...- li se volvió hacia quien lo había regañado, era el profesor.- sabe que no puede blasfemar aquí.- li bajo la cabeza y le pidió disculpas-.

Flash back.

Kai se encontraba "convenciendo" a su abuelo de que lo cambiara a la escuela de rei.-

Me repites por que te quieres cambiar a esa escuela.- hablaba el abuelo de kai.-

Es que tala..- comenzó a explicar el ruso.- se le ha metido la idea, pero no se puede ir solo.- el abuelo lo miro diciéndole "y por que tienes que ir y cambiarte de escuela por otro capricho de tala".- el nivel académico es muy bueno.- se defendió kai (y así comenzó el coco wash ¬¬U), y después de hablar un rato convenció a su abuelo.

Tala se encontraba hablando con su padre.-

me voy a cambiar de escuela.- dijo el pelirrojo con mucha seguridad en su voz, de hecho ya llevaba sus maletas y esta listo para salir, pero su padre lo detuvo.-

¿A dónde crees que vas? Y que es esa tontería de cambiarte de escuela?.- pregunto seriamente el padre de tala, quien solo sonrió inocentemente. Y comenzó a explicar. Y termino convenciéndolo.

Con bryan, fue algo parecido,

voy a ir con tala.- dijo con un par de maletas.-

esta bien.- dijo su madre y su padre, ya conocían a su hijo y si decía tala, significaba que no podrían convencerlo de hacer algo diferente.- solo apunta la dirección y el teléfono.-

y robert solo tuvo que decir "me quiero cambiar de escuela" y sus papis ya estaban haciendo el papeleo.-

fin del flash back.

y eso paso.- explico tala con una sonrisa.-

si que son increíbles…. Y supongo que viven en la misma casa.- hablo li, 3 de los cuatro chicos asintieron ya que kai se encontraba mirando por la ventana de la cafetería, era el receso y no había visto a rei. El no sabia que la preparatoria y la secundaria estuvieran separados por una estupida barda, que para que los de prepa no molestaran a los de la secundaria, kai suspiro fastidiado eso había sido un pequeño error técnico. En eso algo provoco que kai volviera su atención a la cafetería, era li que gritaba y se paraba corriendo hacia donde servían la comida, y ahí lo vio, cabello negro, amarrado en una coleta, una banda en su frente, ojos dorados, era rei, su rei, se elevo un poco con la imagen de su neko.-

li corrió hacia rei y comenzó a regañarlo.-

¿Qué haces aquí?...- pregunto nervioso, y se puso mas nervioso cuando vio quienes estaban detrás de rei, eran mariah, Kevin,-

Tenemos hambre…- dijo el neko mirando a li con ojos de borrego a medio morir.-

Pues ve a tu cafetería.- contesto li. Mas nervioso que molesto. El neko sonrió.

Pero aquí la comida es mas deliciosa…- dijo el neko mientras mariah y Kevin asentían. Y li los miraba incrédulo.- pero la cocinera es la misma…- dijo mas desesperado que antes.-

Vamos li, no te enojes… nos están cubriendo…- dijo feliz, en ese momento un señor de aspecto bonachón, grandes ojos tiernos, vestido con un uniforme, era el guardia de la puerta que dividía a ambas escuelas.- joven rei ,¿ya compro su comida? Es que su padre no tarda en ….- el guardia bonachón fue interrumpido por una voz seria y elegante detrás de el.-

¿en llegar?.- dijo el señor de cabellos azabaches y ojos dorados como rei. Provocando que li y compañía se petrificara y es que los de secundaria tenían prohibido ir a la preparatoria y viceversa…- rei, mariah y Kevin ¿Qué hacen aquí?.- pregunto seriamente.

Hola padre, es que yo …- comenzó a hablar el neko con un tono que kai y compañía nunca le habían oído emplear y es que era la primera vez que veían a rei fuera del campamento, donde se mostraba mas juguetón e inocente… - te extraño mucho… hace 3 semanas que no te veía y ….-

Oh… ya veo todo es mi culpa… soy tan desconsiderado, pero eso se arregla ven vamos a mi oficina y ahí hablaremos y conviviremos…. Así que deja esa comida, que supongo no es la razón de tu visita ¿o si?.- pregunto el padre de rei mientras lo abrazaba atrayéndolo hacia el.

Veras padre, ya estando aquí pues aproveche para llevarle comida a …

No me digas…

Tyson y max….

Te dije que no me dijeras…

Si rei, te dijo que no le dijeras, se supone que es un secreto.- dijo Kevin llamando la atención de todo mundo…-

Ya regresen a la escuela, y en cuando a la comida…- comenzó a hablar el señor kon.-

¡Nos deja conservarla!.- grito alegremente Kevin ocasionando que tanto mariah y rei brincaran de alegría.

Como sea, pero váyanse.- los tres chicos asintieron alegremente mientras tomaban la comida y corrían hacia la puerta de la secundaria, en donde los esperaban tyson y max. Que al verlos llegar con el botín saltaron alegremente. Li y compañía (gary, robert, tala, bryan y kai) observaban como los chicos se alejaban alegremente de la puerta. Kai suspiro cuando robert al fin hablo.- ¿Qué fue ese tono de voz que utilizo rei?.- pregunto un poco confundido y es que el rei que el conocía era alegre pero mucho mas maduro e incluso mas serio.-

Lo que pasa es que en el campamento rei se muestra más a la defensiva… - bryan y robert miraron a li, con una expresión con la que daban a entender que no entendían la razón.- que no me vean así, lo que pasa es que rei sufrió mucho en el campamento de modo que es normal que actuara de esa manera para defenderse.

Mientras el resto de los chicos continuaba con su almuerzo, kai pensaba en la actitud del neko y lo alegre que se veía, lo relajado e inocente que lucia y lejos de repudiar la actitud del neko, le fascinaba la idea de conocer ese lado que el neko había mantenido oculto en el campamento. Su lado juguetón e inocente… eso le iba a fascinar

Las clases llegaron a su fin, kai decidió que visitaría a su neko, así que espero a que rei saliera del club de basket (en un capitulo rei juega basket ball, así que asumo que le gusta), kai espero unos minutos, se estaba impacientando, además se emocionaba cada vez mas, seria la primera vez que vería a rei desde el campamento, se hablaban seguido e inclusos e escribían pero no era lo mismo verse frente a frente. Por fin pudo divisar la figura del neko y se acerco a el, rei se sorprendió al reconocer a kai, ¿Qué hacia kai en su escuela, una voz en su cabeza le contesto "por que viene a verte tono", rei se puso rojo y camino mas a prisa hacia kai, al estar cerca bajo el rostro a penado y susurro un suave hola….-

Kai sonrió, le encantaba ese lado del neko, le encantaba observar sus reacciones y le gustaba mas saber que rei le quería tanto, en un gesto impulsivo kai abraso con fuerza a rei, quien se sonrojo, cuando al fin kai redujo la fuerza de su abrazo rei por fin hablo.-

Hola kai.- dijo mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de kai.- ¿Qué haces….- el neko fue interrumpido por kai que había colocado sus dedos sobre la boca de rei indicándole que no siguiera hablando.

Es obvio… quería verte.- dijo el ruso para después acercar sus labios a los de rei y besarlo dulcemente, las mejillas de rei se pusieron rojas mientras cerraba los ojos, para después comenzar a ahondar el beso, coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de kai, abrazándolo suavemente, el beso era tierno en un principio pero después comenzó a volverse mas intenso y mas apasionado, kai lo estaba volviendo mas apasionado, acerco mas el cuerpo de rei hacia el, aprisionándolo, unos segundos después rei se alejo algo alterado, el solo esperaba besos tiernos, kai siempre le daba besos tiernos ¿o no, kai observo a rei preocupado, ¿Por qué se había alejado así, rei dio un par de pasos hacia atrás alejándose de kai.-

Lo siento…. Yo… - observo para todos lados y observo su muñeca.- ya es tarde…- dijo para después darle la espalda a kai, con el rostro totalmente rojo.- nos vemos luego.- dijo el neko para después salir corriendo.

Kai observo a rei mientras este se alejaba, ¿Qué había hecho mal?... en ese momento lo reacciono, tal vez había presionado un poco a rei, después de todo era 2 años menor que el, a la mejor esperaba algo mas suave, no tan apresurado.

Rei corría mientras la confusión se apoderaba de su cabeza,¿Por qué había corrido así? Era normal que los novios se besaran, pero por que el esperaba que los besos fueran mas dulces, kai no era muy dulce, era mas bien pasional, entonces si no era kai el que le había dado besos dulces ¿Quién era?. Rei se detuvo y se reprendió mentalmente, y es que por mas que lo trataba de recordar… solo podía citar el verso que su padre le había escrito…. Ese verso en el que le explicaba una parte de su vida, parte de su vida que el no podía recordar…

Rei se alejo de aquel lugar, ya que el cielo se había nublado de repente, el viento soplaba y la temperatura comenzaba a descender, se acercaba una tormenta, tenia que llegar rápido a su casa, no deseaba que la lluvia lo alcanzara. Pero por mas que corrió no alcanzo a escaparse de la lluvia, ahora estaba todo mojado, comenzó a caminar mas lento, después de todo corriera o no, ya estaba mojado.

Después de unos minutos bajo la lluvia rei por fin llego a su casa, cuando entro se encontró con uno de los empleados, que al verlo todo mojado se alarmo.- joven rei, esta todo mojado, por favor suba a cambiarse… para que después baje comer.- el neko asintió.

Al llegar a su cuarto el neko se sentó en su cama para descansar por un momento, pero lentamente cerro los ojos para después dejarse caer de espalda sobre esta, así que antes de que el neko pudiera darse cuenta ya se encontraba dormido, soñando con eventos del pasado… con el campamento en el que había conocido a aquel fénix que robo su corazón; que le hizo tan feliz pero a la vez tan desdichado.

Flash back.

El neko se encontraba en medio del bosque buscando un objeto para lograr pasar la prueba y que la cabaña del tigre resultara ganadora, bueno o eso estuvo haciendo hasta hace 15 minutos y es que se había dado cuenta de que estaba perdido, así que comenzó a llamar a li, a su primo de 14 años, dos años mayor que el.

li…. Li…- repetía el neko, llamando a su primo, aunque en el fondo no quería hacerlo y es que al fin lo habían puesto como líder de la cabaña, y el acepto el puesto gustoso y es que por un lado quería enorgullecer a su primo mostrándole que el podía ser tan buen líder como el y por el otro el quería cambiar el campamento… el quería que el campamento fuera menos competitivo y mas divertido. En ese momento un ruido proveniente de los arbustos llamo su atención. El neko adopto una posición de pelea cuando vio a un chico pelirrojo y de cabellos rojizos salir de los arbustos.

Hola…- sonrió el chico, el neko se sonrojo un poco y para después dejar su posición de guardia y es que el conocía a ese chico, se trataba de broklin un chico que era compañero de clases de li, de hecho eran muy buenos amigos, pero en el campamento habían quedado de rivales, ya que broklin pertenecía a la cabaña de los fénix y li al de los tigres.- tu eres rei, el primo de li ¿verdad?- el neko asintió lentamente respondiendo lentamente la pregunta del pelirrojo.- ¿estas perdido?.- rei asintió algo apenado.- yo te ayudo a salir.- dijo el pelirrojo con una dulce sonrisa, rei le observo incrédulo.-

Te descalificaran si lo haces.- dijo rei seriamente, en ese momento se escucho una voz a lo lejos, era el altavoz por el cual anunciaban al ganador, que había sido el equipo de las serpientes.-

Ya no tiene importancia, ven.- dijo ofreciéndole la mano, rei dudo en tomarla.-

Pero si estas en el mismo lugar que yo, no significa que tu también estas perdido.- hablo rei, broklin le sonrió coquetamente.

No necesariamente.- dijo tomando la mano de rei, quien era obvio que no iba a hacerlo por las buenas, broklin comenzó a caminar con seguridad, no como si conociera el bosque, por que no lo hacia, mas bien como si se estuviera guiando por alguna fuerza invisible, ya que rei pudo observar que broklin solo caminaba sin buscar alguna pista, o huella que hubieran dejado los demás chicos, eso se le hizo extraño, unos minutos después por fin habían llegado al campamento.

¿Cómo le hiciste?.- pregunto seriamente el neko, broklin se sorprendió.-

¿a que te refieres?.- pregunto nervioso.-

Pues, a sacarnos del bosque, no buscaste ninguna pista, ningún indicio de que ese fuera el camino, y aun así lograste dar con el campamento.- broklin se puso mas nervioso.-

Pues… veras… no me lo vas a creer…- comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo, rei le observo divertido, aunque fuera 2 años mayor que el, ese chico no se comportaba como su primo li, y bueno quien lo hacia. Por fin broklin se había decidido a explicarle cuando una voz los interrumpió,

¡REI!.- gritaba li, algo preocupado, al acercarse y ver a su primo con broklin, li puso una cara seria, el si se tomaba en serio la competencia, no era como rei , que prefería un campamento divertido.- broklin.- dijo li con una sonrisa seria que desapareció al ver a broklin tomado de la mano con su primo.- ¿Qué significa eso?.- pregunto li al observar las manos de rei y broklin entrelazadas (ya ven cuando agarras la mano de alguien y entrelazas los dedos, no solo tomas la mano).-

Esto.- dijo rei levantando su manos y mostrándosela a li.- broklin me ayudo a salir del bosque.- dijo con una sonrisa, para unos segundos después soltarla mano de broklin, quien se quedo observando su mano, y es que no sabia en que momento sus dedos se habían entrelazado,.

Hay rei, tu eres el líder, no debes permitir que el líder de la cabaña del fénix te ayude.- dijo li reprendiendo a su primo.-

Pero…. Las serpientes ya habían ganado y …- comenzó a explicar.-

Nada de peros, debes de conservar tu dignidad y orgullo.- comenzó a hablar li, mientras broklin y rei se enviaban miradas divertidas, ahí iba li de nuevo a dar otro de sus discursos.-

Gracias…- susurro el neko para después comenzar a caminar hacia mariah y gary que venían hacia el.-

No fue nada.- contesto broklin observando a rei alejarse, así que ese era el líder de la cabaña del tigre, era demasiado encantador y dulce para ser el líder que li quería.-

Fin del flash back.-

A la mañana siguiente, en la mansión kon ( si tienen una escuela y un campamento, claro que tienen una mansión), un pequeño sonido rompió con el silencio de la enorme casa.-

Achu….-

-¿Qué fue eso?.- pregunto el padre de rei,

- driguer… no se siente bien.- contesto el neko, mientras se agachaba para acariciar al tigre, que desde el campamento había crecido y rei ya no podía cargarlo con tanta facilidad.- pobrecito.- dijo el neko.-

- gato chiqueado.- susurro el padre de rei para después salir de la mansión, rei suspiro aliviado, ya había burlado a su padre solo faltaba li. Y es que los dos se ponían medio exagerados cuando el neko se resfriaba.-

Salio de la mansión despidiéndose de driguer, después de caminar unos minutos se encontró con Kevin y mariah, que venia mas o menos en la misma situación que el, seguramente también se había mojado en la lluvia del día anterior, pero a diferencia de el seguramente era por que ella se había quedado jugando en la lluvia.

Se encontraron con li que hacia la revisión de la mañana.-

-achu.- estornudo la pelirrosa tratando de que li no se diera cuenta, pero li estaba entrenado para detectar un resfriado en un radio de un kilómetro.-

-¿Quién fue?.- pregunto observando a los 3 chicos,

En ese momento llego kai y compañía.-

-¿Qué pasa aquí?.- pregunto tala al ver a los tres chicos que ahora se comportaban como soldados en una revisión, en especial cuando Kevin contesto "nadie, señor".-

- uno de los tres esta resfriado.- contesto gary, kai observo a su neko, esperaba que no fuera el, necesitaba hablar con el,

Rei y mariah estaban nerviosismos, por que ellos querían ir a la escuela, tenían muchos planes, rei iría a un partido de básquet y jugaría con tyson y max, y mariah pues iría con sus amigas al centro comercial y platicarían sobre cosas de chicas, y claro como olvidar que también estaban las clases. Rei se sintió un poco culpable pero tendría que mandar a Kevin, después de todo, les había dicho que no había hecho la tarea y que seguramente el maestro lo iba a sacar al pasillo, de nuevo, lo único que consolaba a Kevin es que seguramente desde su lugar podría ver como sacaban y regañaban a tyson de su salón.-

-ya Kevin, dile que te sientes mal.- soltó rei con una voz "preocupada", li dirigió su vista al pequeño de cabello verde, quien se sorprendió, mariah entendió el comentario y.-

- si, Kevin, ya te veníamos diciendo que te veías mal…. – completo preocupada, Kevin por fin entendió el punto.-

- si la verdad me siento mal, y día del año que había hecho toda la tarea.- contesto el pequeño fingiendo la voz rasposa y tallándose la nariz.- li observo detenidamente, el sabia que alguien estaba resfriado pero aun así Kevin no lo convencía del todo, hasta que estornudo. Creo que ya se había contagiado.-

- esta dicho regresa a la casa.- ordeno li, para después volverse hacia rei y mariah.- hicieron bien, antes de que esto se propagara.- dijo dándole un palmada en el hombro a mariah, y ahora a la escuela, van tarde.- grito li.- corran.- los dos menores salieron corriendo, rei pensó seriamente en quedarse y hablar con kai pero li seguramente lo descubriría y la verdad no era nada, eran solo un par de estornudos.-

Kai y compañía observaban al neko correr, cuando el neko se detuvo observando un pequeño callejón sin salida, con plantas en las orillas,

Flash back.-

Rei iba caminando feliz de la vida, li le había dado el día libre (digo si el es el líder se podría tomar el día libre cuando quisiera o no?), caminaba por el campamento observando todos los lugares, paso por las cabañas del dragón y de la tortuga que eran separadas por un pequeño pasillo que se formaba entre ellas, cuando algo o alguien lo jalo, el neko se altero un poco.-

-shhhh…. No pasa nada.- dijo una voz que el conocía, se volvió a verlo y se encontró con los ojos verdes de broklin (si los tiene verdes o no?), rei se le quedo observando aquellos ojos, eran muy hermosos y tranquilos, el neko se puso rojo al realizar que estaban muy cerca y es que aquel pasillo era muy estrecho.- tengo que decirte algo.- susurro el pelirrojo, rei le miro intrigado.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto el neko muy curioso.-

- la razón por la que pude sacarte del bosque.- rei observo el temor de broklin.- fue por que tengo ciertas habilidades….. –movió la cabeza tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.-…. O poderes…. Soy psíquico.- dijo seriamente, enfrentando con la mirada a rei, era la primera vez que se decía a alguien sobre sus poderes, pero eso se debía a que rei se había dado cuenta de que había algo extraño con el. Rei abrió los ojos confundido.-

-¿Por qué me lo dices a mi?.- Pregunto mas confundido.- que li no es tu mejor amigo?.- pregunto rei, a lo que broklin contesto con una sonrisa.- eso es cierto… pero es que por alguna razón se que puedo confiar en ti.- dijo acercando mas su rostro al de rei, quien se puso mas rojo, no solo por aquella declaración, sino por que sus labios casi rozaban.-

Fin del flash back.-

Rei oprimió su sien, por que recordaba eso ahora?.

rei ¿estas bien?.- pregunto mariah, sacando a rei de su ensimismamiento.-

b…broklin.- contesto el neko mientras una lagrima corría por sus mejillas. Mariah abrió los ojos visiblemente preocupada… y su preocupación aumentó cuando vio como li se acercaba a ellos… así que tomo al neko de la mano y es que no podía dejarlo ahí… y es que lo que tanto temían había pasado,…

mariah corrió rápidamente llevando al neko con ella, tenia que alejarlo de li, tenia que alejarlo de kai…

Kai estaba preocupado, y es que algo en su interior le decía que el neko no estaba bien, había algo que le perturbaba y por alguna razón el neko no le decía la causa. Li suspiro esos dos ya habían huido… y ya no podía seguirlos para averiguar que pasaba por que la campana que anunciaba el inicio de clases ya había sonado.

Todos los alumnos entraron rápidamente a sus respectivas aulas. Mientras frente al portón de la escuela se detuvo un auto, del que bajo un chico con el uniforme, este al ver la escuela sonrió… estaba feliz y es que desde hace dos años que no había podido regresar a su querida escuela, donde estaban sus mejores amigos,… en la que se encontraba una persona muy especial. El chico comenzó a caminar hacia el portón, cuando el chofer bajo del auto para después llamarlo.-

joven broklin…- dijo el hombre en uniforme negro.- olvida su mochila.- dijo entregándole la mochila negra al chico pelirrojo, quien sonrió abiertamente.-

perdón… es que estoy en las nubes… al fin lo veré.- dijo muy feliz el pelirrojo.-

me alegro joven, que pase un buen día.- el chofer se despidió y para después subir al auto y emprender el camino de regreso a la casa.

Broklin camino hacia su salón, pensando en lo que diría el neko cuando le viera… seguramente estaría tan feliz que correría a sus brazos… broklin sonrió mas abiertamente y es que en solo pensar que muy pronto tendría al neko en sus brazos, que sentiría al neko entre sus brazos le hacia tan feliz.-


	2. EL REGRESO DEL FENIX

Broklin camino hacia su salón, pensando en lo que diría el neko cuando le viera… seguramente estaría tan feliz que correría a sus brazos… broklin sonrió mas abiertamente y es que en solo pensar que muy pronto tendría al neko en sus brazos, que sentiría al neko entre sus brazos le hacia tan feliz.-

El receso llego y con eso mariah trataba de pensar como le haría, rei había recordado a broklin, así que mando a tyson a que entretuviera a rei, bueno a que jugara un partido basket con el, el neko acepto y es que así aprovecharía para distraerse y es que ya no sabia que pensar.

Mariah suspiro cuando vio como el neko y tyson salían con dirección al patio.

-¿Qué pasa mariah?.- pregunto max preocupado y es que toda la mañana el neko había estado tan trise y distante… tan confundido. Mariah se volvió al rubio…

- lo que pasa es que rei… rei ha recordado a broklin… a comenzado a recordar lo sucedido hace dos años.- dijo tristemente, max la observo confundido…

- ¿pero que dices? Si rei… cada año contaba lo sucedido…- afirmo el rubio y es que era verdad desde lo ocurrido el neko contaba cada verano lo ocurrido… por medio de ese verso.

- Max… rei solo repetía el verso que su padre escribió para el… un verso que decía la triste y cruel realidad por medio de palabras hermosas…- dijo mariah.-

- si rei no lo recordaba…. Por que ahora lo esta haciendo…- pregunto al aire el rubio, mientras observaba a través de la ventana y es que esas nubes grises y gruesas amenazaban nuevamente con llover…- achuuu.- estornudo la pelirrosa llamando la atención del rubio… que solo sonrió tristemente….

Después de unos minutos entro tyson por la puerta interrumpiendo la plática de max y mariah.

oye maxie…

¿Qué pasa tyson? ¿no se supone que estabas con rei?.-

Lo que pasa es que … ¿en donde consigo una pelota?.- dijo tyson para después reír tontamente.

Ay tyson…- dijo el rubio para salir corriendo seguido por mariah y tyson. Y es que rei estaba solo.

En otro lado broklin que se había entrado de incógnito a la secundaria en busca de rei, y es que si todo era como el recordaba, lo mas probable es que el neko estuviera en la cancha de basket, broklin sonrió y es que para estas alturas el neko ya debería de haberlo recordado y es que el había sellado su memoria todo este tiempo, para que su "separación" no fuera tan dolorosa. Después de caminar unos minutos, el agua que guardaban las nubes de forma tan celosa, se libero y comenzó a caer en grandes y frías gotas.

El neko no se percato deque había comenzado a llover hasta que sintió el frió apoderase de su cuerpo y es que estaba empapado, así que comenzó a correr hacia uno de los pasillos de la escuela… para resguardarse de la lluvia, al llegar se quedo observando la lluvia caer…. El neko suspiro… en ese lugar aunque fuera frío, estaba solo… y eso era lo qué necesitaba… o eso creía el por que unos pasos llamaron su atención… al volverse hacia la persona que provocaba el ruido, el neko se sorprendió mientras el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas, no solo por vergüenza también por la fiebre, esa persona era broklin, mientras el pelirrojo se acercaba a el los recuerdos invadían la mente del neko.

Flash back.-

Después de que broklin le confeso lo de sus poderes a rei, se hicieron muy amigos, claro siempre y cuando li y los demás no se enteraran, ya que la competencia se había vuelto muy fuerte, en especial después de que las serpientes habían metido mano, en especial Matías, quien se había encargado de dividir el campamento de forma definitiva, mas su plan no había resultado como el quería ya que broklin y rei seguían siendo amigos, después de todo ellos no deseaban una competencia sin sentido. Esa tarde después de la competencia donde los tigres habían resultado vencedores, broklin había citado a rei en el lugar donde se habían conocido, en el bosque, la luz atravesaba entre las hojas dándole al bosque un aspecto romántico y mágico, tenia que decirle al neko lo que sentía por el, el día que le dijo lo de sus poderes fue cuando descubrió lo mucho que rei le gustaba, y no solo eso después de tratarlo llego a la resolución de que se había enamorado del líder de la cabaña del tigre, que se había enamorado de rei.

El neko llego a aquel lugar encontrándose a broklin de espaladas a el.-

¿para que querías verme?.- pregunto el neko algo curioso y preocupado a la vez, después de todo eran amigos.-

rei…- dijo el pelirrojo volviéndose hacia rei y acercándose suavemente a el, tomando sus manos, para después entrelazar sus dedos, rei se sonrojo.- sabes…. Aquella vez que te tome la mano, no pude explicarme el por que lo había hecho de esa manera (habla de por que entrelazo sus dedos), el neko le observaba confundido a que se refería broklin, pero ahora me doy cuenta por que…..- dijo mientras acercaba sus rostro al de rei.- me gustas rei.- rei abrió los ojos sorprendido y su rostro se puso totalmente rojo, broklin lo beso suavemente, muy dulce…..fin del flash back…

Broklin se acerco a rei quien al sentirlo cerca recargo su cabeza en el hombro de broklin, quien se sonrojo.-

"como lo imagine"…- pensó el pelirrojo, que se preocupo al sentir el peso de rei.- ¿rei?.- el cuerpo de rei se sintió pesado, broklin tuvo que sostenerlo para que rei no se cayera, tenia el rostro rojo, toco su frente y se dio cuenta de que rei tenia mucha fiebre, así que lo cargo entre sus brazos y comenzó su camino hacia la enfermería.

De camino a la enfermería no solo se encontró con mariah y max sino que también con Li y Kai, estos dos últimos se habían preocupado por el neko y es que en la mañana había estado muy raro… y todo eso se comprobó en ese momento… ese momento en que se encuentran con el neko inconciente en los brazos de ese chico pelirrojo… ese chico que li conocía muy bien, un chico que no debería estar ahí.

¿Qué le paso a rei?- pregunto el ruso visiblemente preocupado.

Se desmayo por la fiebre.- dijo broklin muy serio, ese chico… nunca lo había visto, pero lo que podía ver por la expresión de su rostro es que el neko le importaba demasiado…- si me disculpan, tengo que llevar a rei a la enfermería. El pelirrojo paso entre max y mariah, la que parecía estar en shock… y justo cuando ella pensó que la situación de rei no podía empeorar.

Ya en la enfermería, mariah ya casi tenia un ataque, ahí estaba kai el novio de rei, pero también estaba broklin el ex de rei y sobre todo su primer amor.

Broklin y kai se enviaban miradas, como retándose y es que a ninguno de los dos le daba buena espina que estuviera el otro ahí. Li se acerco a broklin y lo jalo alegándolo de rei y los demás.

¿Qué demonios haces aquí?.- pregunto el pelinegro, broklin se molesto un poco por que li le hablaba así.- a ¿A Qué crees que vienes?-

¡No me hables así, li, soy tu mejor amigo!.- contesto broklin indignado y con dolor en su voz, li se detuvo un poco.- además es obvio a lo que vengo.- exclamo ahora molesto, si li lo iba a atacar el debía defenderse.-

Pues, no tienes que venir a perturbar a rei, el ni siquiera te recuerda.- explico li., mariah al oír eso se acerco a los chicos y.-

Pero li, rei si recuerda a broklin.-susurro la chica, li la miro entre sorprendido y horrorizado, broklin sonrió.-

Lo ves li, uno no olvida las cosas y mucho menos a la persona que amas.- dijo con seguridad, kai se sorprendió al escuchar todo eso.- y yo le amo tanto o mas de lo que crees.- grito el pelirrojo.

Si eso fuera verdad, ¿Por qué desapareciste estos dos años, cuando rei mas te necesitaba.- hablo li sorprendiendo a broklin quien bajo la mirada un momento y después la volvió hacia rei.-

Por que lo amo como no tienes idea.- dijo enfrentando a li con la mirada, este sonrió, ese era su amigo broklin, tan directo y tan terco como siempre, pero había algo que le preocupaba, como le haría para decirle que rei tenia pareja.

Broklin sonrió al ver la sonrisa que li le dedicaba, eso significaba que li ya no estaba enojado con el, suspiro aliviado enfrentar a li era uno de sus mayores temores. Li se volvió hacia kai y le dedico una mirada seria, kai no se veía feliz, había escuchado toda la platica y no le había gustado nada, volvió su mirada hacia el doctor y rei que se veía muy mal, parecía que le costaba respirar, el doctor ordeno que salieran de la enfermería, necesitaba espacio y tener a mas de 5 chicos ahí no ayudaba en nada.

Li llego a la resolución de que debía decirles la verdad a los dos chicos antes de que se mataran con la mirada, y tal vez así se matarían a golpes y el que sobreviviera pues podría ver si se quedaba con rei.-

Chicos.- hablo li, llamando la atención de kai y broklin- creo que necesitan saber algo.- dijo li, para después callar unos segundos y cerrar los ojos, para después señalar a kai.- broklin…. Este es kai…. el novio de rei.- broklin abrió los ojos sorprendido, mientras que kai sonreía.- y kai este es broklin, el protagonista del cuento de rei, el fénix que encanto al tigre, es el primer amor de rei.- kai observo con molestia a broklin, así que ese era el chico que había lastimado a su rei, el le daría una lección, pero algo lo detuvo, ¿Que hacia ese chico ahí, los dos chicos se observaron seriamente, en cualquier momento alguno de los dos explotaría, y para mala suerte de kai, fue el.

Que demonios haces aquí?... no permitiré que lastimes a rei, así que será mejor que te vayas.- amenazo el ruso. Kai se coloco en posición de pelea y broklin solo opto por ponerse a la defensiva, justo cuando kai estuvo a punto de dejarse ir, alguien los detuvo, una persona de ojos dorados y cabellera negra,

Señor kon.- saludo broklin con alegría.-

¿Qué pasa aquí?.- pregunto el hombre seriamente.- por que si quieren pelear les tendré que pedir que se alejen de la enfermería.- hace mucho que no te veía, ¿Dónde habías estado broklin?- pregunto entre serio y alegre. Kai se molesto por que si ese tipo había lastimado a rei, todo mundo lo trataba bien, o había algo que el no sabia.-

Pues, aquí y allá.- dijo con una sonrisa.- sabe que mi padre es un hombre muy ocupado y como no le gusta separarse de mi por mucho tiempo, que por que no quiere que termine llamando papa a la televisión o algo así.- dijo con una sonrisa, el padre de rei soltó una pequeña carcajada, eso molesto mas a kai, con el nunca había sonreído.-

Pues me da gusto que estés bien.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.- ahora por favor regresen a clases, el receso termino hace 10 minutos.-

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas clases, y para horror de kai, broklin iba en cada una de sus clases, todo mundo sonreía y lo saludaba con entusiasmo, hasta la profesora.

Si vas en las mismas clases que nosotros ¿Por qué no te habíamos visto?.-pregunto li, mientras era observado por tala, robert, bryan y por supuesto kai.-

Pues… como me la pase soñando con el encuentro con tu primo.- dijo mientras se sonrojaba (acaso le valió que li le dijera que rei ya tenia novio), tala descubrió inmediatamente que aquel chico era el rival de kai. entonces se propuso odiarlo, pero, había algo que se lo impedía, aquel chico era muy bueno como lo iba a odiar, era como rei in odiable. Kai observo incrédulo a tala, ahora el también había caído bajo los encantos de broklin, que demonios tenia ese sujeto, y que le daba a todo el mundo para que lo trataran bien ¿les daba toloache o algo así? (cof carisma cof), kai llego a la conclusión de que debía hablar con rei, necesitaba muchas explicaciones. Pero kai no imaginaba que las explicaciones tardarían en llegar.

Los pensamientos de kai fueron interrumpidos por la voz preocupada de tala.

¡Miren Una ambulancia!.-exclamo tala preocupado mientras observaba por la ventana, todos los demás compañeros se levantaron entre curiosos y preocupados, y pudieron observar como subían a alguien a la ambulancia, a esa distancia no podían distinguir quien era.- en ese momento la puerta se abrió llamando la atención de todo el mundo era la secretaria de la preparatoria.

Joven li,- lo llamo la secretaria de unos 40 años.- tiene una llamada del director, li abrió los ojos sorprendido, mas preocupado que sorprendido, contesto el teléfono, el padre de rei le daba ciertas indicaciones "asegúrate de que mariah tome reposo, y que llegue bien a su casa, después de eso te vienes al hospital y traes algo de ropa para rei.- li acato cada una de las ordenes de su tío, colgó el teléfono para después golpear con fuerza la pared, lleno de frustración.-

¿Qué paso?- pregunto kai preocupado.-

Es rei.- contesto li muy preocupado.- todos abrieron los ojos preocupados.-

¿Qué paso con el,- pregunto broklin muy preocupado mientras tomaba los hombros de li.-

Se lo llevaron al hospital, al parecer todo se complico y le costaba mucho respirar.- explico todos se preocuparon.- ¡Maldita sea¡…. ¿Por qué rei no entiende?.- pregunto con rabia e impotencia en su voz mientras pequeñas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Li recordaba que la madre de rei , su querida tía, había muerto por un pequeño resfriado que se había complicado, y lo mismo le pasaba a rei, era resistente para casi cualquier tipo de enfermedad, excepto claro las enfermedades respiratorias.

Unos minutos después, li se tranquilizo y le explico a todos la situación así que se movilizaron rápidamente emprendieron el camino hacia el hospital, después de dejar a mariah en su casa se dirigieron a la casa de rei, li bajo del carro siendo seguido por kai y broklin que habían acordado un cese de hostilidades (por el momento), siguieron a li por los largos pasillos y para después entrar a la habitación de rei, en donde se sorprendieron por que no había ninguna foto de kai y mucho menos de broklin, este ultimo se sorprendió la habitación de rei se encontraba como el la recordaba, como el recordaba que era antes del campamento.-

Flash back.

Broklin había sido invitado por li a la casa de su tío, para hacer una tarea, ya que las casas de ambos chicos estaban demasiado separadas y la casa de rei era la mas céntrica, li decidió ir por comida y broklin se dedico a husmear un poco, después de caminar por varios pasillos se encontró con una habitación abierta entro y se encontró con que esa era la habitación de un chico, seguramente del primo de li.-

Fin del flash back.

Broklin miraba sorprendido eran las mismas cosas, la cama, el cómodo (ya saben el mueble ese que va junto a las camas), el mismo peluche de tigre, todo era igual, eso que significaba. La voz de li lo trajo a la realidad de nuevo, salieron de la casa y por fin se dirigieron al hospital, en donde se encontraron al padre de rei llorando desconsoladamente en el pasillo, todos imaginaron lo peor, posiblemente rei estaba…. Un fuerte golpe llamo la atención de todos incluido el padre de rei, tala se había desmayado (que dramático ¬¬u, bryan corrió en su auxilio, mientras que li se acercaba a su tío.

tío…. ¿Qué…- la pregunta de li fue interrumpida por la voz de su tío quien se limpiaba las lagrimas.-

perdón…. Es solo que …. – callo un poco.- un mal recuerdo eso es todo.- dijo sonriendo un poco.- rei esta mejor.- al escuchar eso todos sonrieron aliviados, excepto li que lo hizo tristemente y es que aun podía ver la escena claramente… a su tío llorando en ese mismo pasillo por la muerte de su esposa, mientras el padre de li le brindaba palabras de consuelo, diciéndole que agradeciera que rei estaba a salvo… que rei había sobrevivido la noche aun cuando todo mundo lo dudaba (y es que tanto rei como su madre habían enfermado, de hecho rei enfermo por que era muy dependiente de su mama).- me puedes dar su pijama, es que las del hospital son muy frescas y rei necesita mantenerse caliente.- dijo el señor kon recuperando su elegancia y porte. Li le dio la mochila donde se encontraba el pijama a su tío quien entro a la habitación del neko.

Los chicos tuvieron que esperar unas horas mas para poder ver a rei, el que lo hizo primero fue para sorpresa tala, bryan, robert, y para la molestia de kai, era broklin, era como si el chico hubiera convencido "mágicamente" a li y al padre de rei, para ir el primero (bueno no es magia, es mas bien "tengo poderes psíquicos y puedo controlar algunas mentes" ¬¬), el neko abrió los ojos al escuchar que alguien entraba a la habitación, giro su cabeza y se encontró con broklin quien le sonrió tímidamente, para después acercarse a el y comenzar a acariciar la mejilla de rei, quien cerro los ojos, el contacto era suave y reconfortante.

¿te sientes mejor?.- pregunto el pelirrojo suavemente mientras se arrodillaba para quedar a la altura del rostro de rei,

Rei asintió mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. Broklin estaba demasiado cerca.

Rei… me preocupaste mucho…(a todo mundo).- pensé que te perdería… y sabes que te amo demasiado.- el neko se puso mas rojo, que se suponía que iba a hacer, el salía con kai, el estaba enamorado de kai, pero broklin también tenia un gran lugar en su corazón, le quería mucho y ….. ¡Lo estaba besando, el beso era suave y tierno, como el esperaba pero entonces por que se sentía mal, alguien toco a la puerta interrumpiendo así aquel dulce beso, broklin se separo suavemente del neko y volvió su vista molesto hacia la puerta ¿Quién se atrevía a molestarlo?. Pudo notar que la persona que entraba era kai lo cual le molesto de sobre manera, pero en ese momento no podía pelearle al chico bicolor y es que rei estaba demasiado débil, tanto que al ver a kai sonrió tierna y tímidamente para después cerrar los ojos lentamente y caer bajo un profundo sueño entre los cálidos cobertores del hospital. Broklin sonrió el neko se veía tan lindo cuando dormía, para después salir de la habitación no sin antes empujar a kai con su hombro cuando paso junto a el…

Kai estaba molesto con ese chico y es que parecía no entender que rei estaba con el, que rei era su novio, de verdad que era un necio. El ruso de cabellos bicolor camino hacia el neko, se sentó a un lado de la cama, mientras acariciaba lentamente el sedoso y brillante cabello de rei.

¿Por qué no me dices lo que esta sucediendo? ¿Por qué no me dices quien es ese sujeto?¿por que no me dices que es lo que te sucede, querido neko?- pregunto kai suavemente… pero la respuesta nunca vino y es que el neko se encontraba dormido… recordando, pero que esos recuerdos volvieran de pronto… como si lo sucedido hace dos años en realidad hubiera pasado hace dos semanas. Solo lograrían confundir al chico de rasgos felinos.

Flash back

Hacia una semana que broklin y rei se habían hecho pareja, una pareja muy tierna que compartía dulces y secretos besos; y es que su relación era un secreto por que si alguien del campamento se enteraba seguramente se armaría un gran problema, pero ni broklin con sus poderes mentales o rei con su alta percepción lograron prever que un par de ojos rubíes llenos de celos y envidia los había descubierto.

La prueba final se acercaba…

Fin del flash back.

Fin del capitulo.

¡gomen!... esta vez si que no tengo excusa, como Salí de vacaciones pues he estado haciendo otras cosas, de verdad lo siento,

reviews:

womenvenus: no te disculpes (la verdad no me molesto ningún comentario tuyo, así que no hay nada que perdonar.) gracias por tu reviews.

Nekot: gracias por el review, ya también cuando me puse a pensar que había dejado muchos cabos sueltos, y pues aquí esta la segunda parte.

ClowReed1: gracias por el review, no soy tan mala, pero ahora le tocara sufrir un poco al neko.

Aniat Hikoui: gracias por el review, y si es broklin, por alguna extraña razón me cae muy bien (esta usando sus poderes psíquicos en mi u)

Celen Marinaiden: perdón por actualizar tan tarde, y gracias por tus reviews. Y tienes razón tal vez alguien metió mano para arruinar lo que habia entre rei y broklin.

Nadryl: gracias por el review... broklin no causara tantos problemas con sus poderes


	3. Chapter 3

La mañana por fin llego el neko ya se encontraba despierto y con hambre y es que desde el día anterior no había probado bocado desde el almuerzo. La puerta de la habitación se abrió permitiendo la entrada al padre de rei, el neko sonrió al verlo para comenzar a hablar con su voz un poco rasposa.

Tengo hambre.- dijo el neko con la voz de niño desamparado bajo la lluvia que usaba con su padre.

Tengo hambre.- dijo el padre de rei imitando al neko mientras hacia un puchero, ocasionando que rei hiciera un puchero.

¿Por que me imitas?.- pregunto el neko medio molesto.

Por que quiero.- dijo el padre de rei mientras sonreía, ocasionando que el neko pusiera una expresión que decía mas o menos "que respuesta es esa".- además no estas para reclamarme, jovencito.- dijo el pelinegro mayor mientras trataba de poner una expresión dura en su rostro.- rei… por que no entiendes que debes avisarme si estas resfriado o tienes molestias en tu garganta.

Pero es que no era nada grave…- dijo el neko tratando de justificarse, pero en ese momento se sintió muy mal y es que su padre había comenzado a derramar silenciosas lagrimas.

¿nada grave?... rei… no podías respirar, creí… creí que te perdería como lo hice con tu madre…- dijo mientras se acercaba para abrazar al neko.

Yo… yo.. lo siento.- dijo el neko mientras respondía el abrazo de su padre.

Después del conmovedor encuentro rei fue dado de alta, mas aun asi falto un par de dias a la escuela ya que su padre deseaba que su salud se restableciera por completo,

Mientras kai trataba de sobrellevar la situación ya que la estaba pasando especialmente mal, desde que llego broklin y le arruino su perfecto romance con el neko (aceptémoslo que llegue el ex novio de tu pareja, que todo mundo lo trate bien y que para colmo no acepte que el neko ya tiene pareja pues es algo frustrante, ahora imagínense como se sentirá kai), y además de eso kai tenia pequeños "accidentes" o era protagonista de escenas que kai hiwatari nunca haría, por ejemplo misteriosamente se resbaló enfrente de toda la escuela, o cuando misteriosamente una pelota de fut bol que el mismo había pateado se alejo unos metros para después detenerse y lanzarse a atacarlo.

Kai se maldijo mientras levantaba la cara del charco del lodo en el cual había caído, todo le había salido mal, desde que llego ese estupido de broklin, el día era horrible y no había dejado de llover y para colmo había tragado lodo por que se había tropezado con "nada" y es que en efecto después de haber revisado el lugar no había nada…. Kai soltó un suspiro lleno de frustración, ahora como se suponía que vería a rei si estaba lleno de lodo, además si se le ocurría besarlo el neko tendría un dulce sabor a lodo en su boca…. Kai escupió tratando de librarse del lodo, se limpio el rostro con su manga y comenzó su camino hacia la casa de rei, después de todo era mas importante verlo que irse a cambiar.

Al llegar a la casa de rei, fue recibido por el padre de este, quien se preocupo al verlo llegar todo sucio y mojado, que los jóvenes no entendían que debían cuidarse y que caminar bajo la lluvia no era la mejor forma de hacerlo.´

¿Estas bien?... pasa no te quedes afuera.- pregunto el hombre de ojos dorados, kai asintió para después aceptar la invitación de este.

Buenas tardes….- saludo kai con su usual voz fría….- ¿Cómo esta rei?.- pregunto mientras su voz se suavizaba, el padre de rei le miro divertido, no sabia como pero su hijo tenia un efecto muy fuerte en varias personas, incluido kai.-

Esta mejor… ahora esta dormido….- kai bajo su mirada lleno de decepción.- pero no tardara en despertar… si quieres puedes esperar con nosotros mientras tomamos te…- sugirió el hombre, kai sonrió.-

Claro…..¿nosotros?.- pregunto algo confundido el bicolor.

Si….broklin y yo….- respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras kai palidecía, que demonios hacia broklin en ese lugar, ya lo veía hasta en la sopa (y si lo vio en un restaurant llamado la sopa ¬¬U si han ido a xalapa, Veracruz me entenderan)

Hola kai… ¿Qué te paso? ¿acaso caíste en un charco o algo asi?.- pregunto broklin mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Antes que nada…. No quiero peleas…. –dijo mientras miraba a kai y a broklin, ambos chicos lo observaron para después retarse con la mirada, debían tener una tregua ya que estaban en la casa de rei…. debían hacerlo por rei…. Ambos chicos asintieron.- muy bien…¿kai café o te?.- pregunto el hombre, kai le miro confundido.- para beber…- kai se sonrojo un poco, estaba todo desubicado,

Café.- contesto el ruso recuperando su porte.-

Mientras tanto

Rei corría tratando de encontrara a alguien, entre la oscuridad y los trozos de madera que amenazaban con caer sobre el, todo el lugar se vendría abajo en cuestión de minutos o tal vez segundos…pero el tenia que encontrarlo era la persona que amaba, un pedazo del techo cedió, rei corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para esquivarlo, pero no solo el techo se derrumbaba también lo hacia el piso, la madera debajo de el se destrozo dejándolo caer en aquella oscuridad………

Rei profirió un grito lleno de terror

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.- kai soltó su taza de café al oír aquel grito, no solo por que era la voz de su neko si no por que parecía realmente aterrado, kai comenzó su carrera seguido de Broklin y el señor kon,

Kai abrió la puerta de la habitación de rei, encontrándose con el neko sentado en su cama, quien limpiaba discretamente las lagrimas que gracias al susto habían escapado de sus ojos ámbares. El bicolor se acerco y abrazo al neko brindándole confort, el pequeño pelinegro al sentirse entre los fuertes y calidos brazos de kai sollozo un poco más fuerte.

El padre de rei entro a la habitación siendo seguido por Broklin, encontrándose con rei siendo consolado por el bicolor, el pelinegro mas grande observo la tierna escena y suspiro aliviado al menos rei ya se había calmado, ya después le preguntaría por que grito aunque ya podía imaginar la respuesta; por otro lado Broklin no estaba contento, de hecho estaba muy molesto, pero no podía usar sus poderes para alejar a Kai del Neko por que seguramente rei se molestaría con el por lastimar a una persona. Así que controlo sus deseos de mandar al ruso a Timbuctu (si garfield ¬¬U), salio de la habitación después del padre de rei. Sin lugar a dudas Hiwatari le había ganado en ese momento pero no volvería a suceder, después de todo rei solo lo amaba a el y no ha nadie mas. Tarde o temprano le haría entender al ruso que rei no era para el…

El silencio se apodero de la calida habitación y es que el neko había dejado de sollozar, kai se volvió hacia este cuando sintió que rei se alejaba lentamente de su abrazo. Y al fin después de varios días la mirada rubí se encontró con la dorada. El neko sonrió mientras sus mejillas se cubrían de un carmín, acerco lentamente su rostro al de kai, quien al percatase de lo que el neko trataba de hacer acerco su rostro y lentamente cerro sus ojos, esperando los tiernos y dulces labios de rei, pero estos no llegaron… kai abrió los ojos, mostrando un poco de desesperación y es que ese beso nunca llego y el quería saber el por que.

El neko estaba hecho bolita cubriendo su boca, tratando de no reír pero era inevitable… hasta que finalmente no pudo soportar y comenzó a reír suavemente, hasta que su risa se transformo en pequeñas y pausadas carcajadas. Kai le miro de manera severa y es que no entendía por que se reía de el… no entendía por que el neko jugaba con sus sentimientos…

¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto algo molesto el bicolor y el neko abrió los ojos, mientras trataba de articular una palabra.

Tu ros..tro…- respondió el neko con la voz un poco rasposa y entre pequeñas carcajadas.- esta todo sucio…- agrego mientras trataba de recuperar su compostura. Pero no lo lograba, el ruso observo a su koibito riendo, ladeo su rostro mientras una sonrisa se formaba en el. Llamando la atención del neko quien paro de reír y le observaba un poco confundido.

¿Por qué…- el pelinegro no pudo continuar por que el ruso había posado su dedo sobre los labios de rei, y comenzó a hablar.

Por que al fin te escucho reír… te hace ver tan hermoso… y me hace feliz…- susurro el ruso sensualmente ocasionando que el rubor volviera con mas fuerza a las mejillas del neko. Lentamente el ruso retiro su dedo de los suaves labios de rei, para acercar lentamente su rostro al del neko, para terminar lo que hace unos momentos habían comenzado. La distancia se redujo hasta que finalmente los labios de ambos estaban unidos, esta vez el beso fue suave y dulce, pero aun así tenía un toque pasional, un toque que solo kai podía darle.

Kai estaba feliz esta vez el neko no se había alejado de el, esta vez el neko estaba aceptando su muestra de amor… lentamente kai se alejo del neko quedando a unos centímetros, tomo lentamente el rostro de su neko y unió su frente con la del neko y comenzó a hablar.

¿Cuándo regresas a la escuela?- pregunto el ruso, y es que el ya quería tener a rei junto a el, el neko suspiro para después separarse de kai y acomodarse entre sus brazos para después comenzar a hablar.

No lo se, hasta cuando mi papá quiera…- dijo el neko sin moverse de su lugar y es que estaba muy cómodo ahí entre los brazos de kai, después de todo kai le brindaba seguridad, kai era real…

¿Y eso?- pregunto el ruso. Mientras registraba la habitación con sus rubíes, hasta que esta se detuvo en la única foto que el neko tenía en su habitación, era una Mujer hermosa.

Ya ves es un exagerado…- dijo un poco fastidiado el neko.

¿Esa es tu Madre?- pregunto el ruso sin apartar su mirada de la fotografía, y es que estaba analizando cada detalle de aquella mujer.

Si…- dijo el neko, el ruso permaneció en silencio preguntándose que habría pasado con ella, el neko volvió a hablar.- pero hace mucho que murió…

¿murió?... ¿Por qué?...- pregunto kai con un poco de inseguridad en su voz, ya que no sabía como reaccionaria rei a esa pregunta. El neko volvió su vista hacia la foto de su madre.

Un… resfriado…- dijo el neko para quedar en silencio.

"un resfriado"…

Un resfriado que se complico.- dijo finalmente el neko para después ver a kai por unos segundos y después volverse a refugiar entre los brazos del ruso.

Kai observo al neko que había comenzado a ronronear como un gatito….su rostro abandonó la sonrisa recién formada y mostró preocupación, un resfriado que se complico, eso explicaba lo sucedido con el neko…. Tendría que cuidar bien de el, parecía tener la facilidad de no ver que tan grave era no aceptar sus debilidades, por un momento recordó lo que Matías había dicho, que rei aun era el tigre inexperto, tal vez a eso se refería rei era incapaz de aceptar abiertamente que no podía hacer algunas cosas o que no debía hacerlas….siempre queriendo demostrar que podía hacer todo lo que li hacia.

Rei se había quedado dormido hace unos minutos cuando alguien toco a la puerta, kai se volvió hacia la puerta sin intenciones de moverse después de todo tenia a su koibito dormido entre sus brazos y no lo despertaría, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar al padre de rei, quien le sonreía,

Ya se durmió?.- pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa, kai asintió. El padre de rei se acerco y tomo a rei de los brazos de kai para después acomodarlo en su cama, a kai no le hizo mucha gracia- debe ser muy incomodo estar en esa posición….- hablo el señor refiriéndose a kai, quien se sorprendió, el padre de rei casi nunca le sonreía a él, pero le estaba sonriendo abiertamente.- gracias….- kai se sorprendió.- ahora se por que rei te quiere tanto….- kai se sonrojo, mientras observaba los ámbares del padre de rei….

Broklin se fue hace unos minutos…. Es un gran amigo de li y de rei.- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, kai se sorprendió que no se suponía que rei y broklin fueron "algo"… o es que el padre de rei no lo sabia.-

¿Cómo se conocieron? – pregunto el ruso, sentía curiosidad por saber…..

Pues li y broklin ya se conocían desde que entraron a la primaria… y a rei lo conoció en el campamento…. Rei era el líder de la cabaña del tigre y broklin el líder de la cabaña del fénix. Kai bajo el rostro pensativo, entonces había algo que el no sabia, y lo principal era ¿si rei y broklin habían terminado tan mal como el poema decía, entonces por que broklin seguía asegurando que rei le amaba?

Después de unas horas de platicar con el padre de rei, ya que rei había vuelto a dormirse, kai decidió que era lo mejor regresar a su casa, tal vez tala y los demás estarían preocupados por el, camino por las calles mientras observaba el cielo, seguía algo nublado, seguramente si el clima seguía así, significaría que rei tardaría en volver a la escuela. Kai suspiro tristemente….

si suspiras de esa manera dejaras que la felicidad se te escape.- kai se volvió a ver a la persona que le había hablado… era li…-

¿Qué?li ¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunto el ruso mientras se volvía hacia li que se encontraba parado detrás de el.

Solo venia a saludar…..-dijo desviando un poco la mirada.

¿saludarme?.- pregunto kai algo incrédulo, li no lo había ido a visitar ninguna vez desde que el había llegado ahí, y por que de repente se aparecía en su casa.

Broklin me dijo que fuiste a ver a rei….- kai abrió los ojos sorprendidos…. Debió imaginarlo… de seguro ese pelirrojo tenia el apoyo incondicional de li.

Si… que tiene de malo que vaya a visitar a **mi koibito**…..

…………………….

A la mañana siguiente el cielo se encontraba despejado, las nubes de la tarde anterior habían abandonado la ciudad, incluso el día se mostraba calido….

El receso había pasado hace un par de horas, tyson y max no se encontraban de buen humor, ya que había alguien que había regresado a la escuela,…. Y para su mala suerte no era rei.

¿Qué demonios haces aquí?...Matías.- pregunto el moreno tratando de sonar lo mas amenazador posible…-

si…. ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaba max, quien no era muy aterrador ya que parecía un cachorro enojado y ya saben esos dan ternura. Matías sonrió sensualmente,

regreso a clases…. Digo ya era justo.- explico mientras se acercaba a max, quien se puso rojo, Matías nunca había coqueteado con el…- no he visto a rei…. Sabes ¿en donde esta? O….

no lo se y si lo supiera no te lo diría.- contesto el moreno, Matías le miro sorprendido en todos los años que se conocían tyson nunca había podido controlar lo que salía de su boca., y ahora no le decía en donde estaba rei, (aunque no lo parezca Matías es de la edad de tyson, rei y max, por lo que han ido en el mismo salón desde que Matías fue transferido a la escuela hace mas de 2 años.) tyson sonrió triunfante al ver la cara de desconcierto de Matías, en eso algo llamo su atención, era Kevin que venia corriendo con una gran sonrisa, estaba tan feliz que no noto la presencia del chico pelinegro de ojos rojizos.

¡Chicos!... ¡REI regresa mañana, esta completamente recuperado del resfriado…. Y….¿Por que ponen esas caras?.- pregunto el pequeño peliverde al ver las expresiones en los rostros de max y tyson que hacían unas caras dignas de un oscar, tyson había pasado de su expresión de victoria a una de derrota en menos de 2 segundos mientras max palidecía para después ponerse rojo del coraje…. Hubiera sido muy gracioso y de hecho lo era ya que Matías soltó una carcajada llena de burla, mientras se volteaba hacia Kevin…

muchas gracias por la información…. Entonces…. Veré a rei mañana…-dijo mientras comenzaba su camino hacia la salida de la escuela y les dedicaba una sonrisa llena de superioridad, volvió su mirada hacia la salida donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, abrió los ojos sorprendido, ese era broklin… caminó con seguridad, el pelirrojo le observo tratando de reconocerlo, Matías paso junto a el ignorándolo completamente

"ese chico es…."…- broklin siguió con la mirada a Matías…. Tratando de usar sus poderes para ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas…. Pero no pudo….. – Matías…- susurro con desprecio el pelirrojo, el no haber podido leer su mente lo confirmaba….

….Matías sonrió con superioridad al escuchar su nombre, muy pronto arreglaría los asuntos que tenia pendientes con broklin y sobre todo con rei, soltó una pequeña carcajada al momento en que doblaba la esquina de la calle.

Fin del capitulo.

Gomen, estoy ocupada, pensé que las vacaciones me iban a dar tiempo libre, pero me equivoque y para colmo la computadora de mi hermana su MODEM es lentísimo y la mía no reconoce el que tiene… y lo peor de todo es que como ya no tengo tarea no tengo muchas excusas para estar en la compu, intentare actualizar mas seguido.

Gracias por sus reviews… tratare de subir mas seguido:

NekoT

Nadryl

Womenvenus

Celen Marinaiden Kon

Clow Reed1

Alexa Hiwatari


	4. Confusion

- "ese chico es…."…- broklin siguió con la mirada a Matías…. Tratando de usar sus poderes para ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas…. Pero no pudo….. – Matías…- susurro con desprecio el pelirrojo, el no haber podido leer su mente lo confirmaba….

….Matías sonrió con superioridad al escuchar su nombre, muy pronto arreglaría los asuntos que tenia pendientes con broklin y sobre todo con rei, soltó una pequeña carcajada al momento en que doblaba la esquina de la calle.

Al día siguiente durante el receso, broklin se había encontrado con rei en el jardín de la escuela, se había acercado a el, rei palideció al ver al pelirrojo.-

¿estas bien, parece que has visto un fantasma.- los ojos de rei se abrían por la sorpresa al escuchar la voz de broklin, cerro los ojos moviendo un poco la cabeza tratando de acomodar sus ideas, unos segundos después.- rei…. Soy yo… regrese….- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, el neko sonrió tiernamente para después lanzarse a abrazarlo, broklin sonrió eso era lo que esperaba del neko, ya que desde que había llegado se había encontrado a rei en situaciones un poco inoportunas o como podría decirse en un mal momento, siempre mientras rei estaba semiconsciente. Unos segundos después el cuerpo de rei se tenso al contacto con el de broklin, sus puños se cerraron alrededor del uniforme del mas alto (broklin es dos años mayor que el, y un poco mas alto¬¬)

¿Por qué no volviste antes?...-dijo mientras alzaba su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de broklin, quien solo sonrió dulcemente, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de rei quien se sonrojo al contacto, unos segundos después rei se separo un poco de broklin, le dio la espalda para encontrarse frente a kai, quien le miraba sorprendido y algo pálido, rei camino hacia el y le abrazo feliz de verle, kai no comprendía la actitud de rei y broklin menos, que estaba pensando el neko en esos momentos, rei le sonrió para después saludarlo con un dulce hola… kai sonrió un poco para después mandarle una mirada llena de advertencia a broklin, quien solo le observo con esa expresión serena en su rostro. Rei volvió su vista hacia broklin sin dejar de abrazar a kai, después observo de reojo el rostro de kai y volvió al de broklin, repitió esa acción por varios segundos, comenzaba a vacilar, ¿Qué tenia que hacer? Y lo mas importante ¿a quien debía escoger, en ese momento soltó a kai para taparse la boca y comenzar a toser, kai y broklin se alertaron, el neko tocia de una forma horrible, kai había comenzado toser un poco lleno de nerviosismo, broklin hablo

Voy por el doctor- broklin salio corriendo, kai asintió, pero sintió un jalón en su mano, voltio su vista a rei quien le dijo que no lo hiciera con la mirada, kai lo comprendió, rei solo susurro

Agua….-dijo mientras comenzaba a toser, kai corroí tras broklin para evitar que llamara al doctor, algo le decía que rei no se sentía "mal", por lo menos no era un resfriado, tal vez había sido solo los nervios o algo así, tal vez rei tenia dudas sobre lo que sentía por ellos dos.

En ese momento los recuerdos de la platica que tuvo con li se apodero de su mente (el que tiene poderes psíquicos aquí es broklin ¬¬U)

Flash back.

Broklin me dijo que fuiste a ver a rei….- kai abrió los ojos sorprendidos…. Debió imaginarlo… de seguro ese pelirrojo tenia el apoyo incondicional de li.

Si… que tiene de malo que vaya a visitar a **mi koibito**…..-contesto kai algo molesto.

No te molestes kai, no vengo a decirte que dejes de ver a mi primo.-dijo con una sonrisa seria. Kai ladeo la cabeza un poco tratando de comprender a li

Que tu no estas de parte de broklin, se ve que le aprecias….-dijo el ruso muy serio.

Le aprecio, pero la verdad…-bajo la cabeza un poco llegando a una revolución.- no creo que el sea lo mejor para rei, por eso vengo a decirte que no debes rendirte kai…

Claro que no… a no ser que sea rei quien me lo diga… - dijo bajando el rostro mostrando su mas grande preocupación, la cual era que rei le dijera que no le amaba, que broklin era el dueño de su corazón. Li sonrió un poco.

Confía…- dijo el chico de cabellos negros para después darle la espalda a kai, quien le observo confundido…-confía en rei….

Fin del flash back

El ataque de tos había desaparecido hace unos segundos, era como si eso que había estado lastimando su garganta hubiera desaparecido de repente (han olido cuando asan chile y que tu garganta se siente seca, y toses horrible, pues eso le había pasado a rei), unos pies se detuvieron frente a rei que se encontraba sentado tratando de reincorporarse, sonrió un poco y alzo la mirada al ver que le ofrecían un poco de agua.

no te tardaste na…- sus ojos dorados se abrieron sorprendidos mientras el agua resbalaba de sus manos y se derramaba en la tierra mojándola (bueno esos es obvio ¬¬u)- Matías….- dijo el neko con frialdad en su voz…el chico sonrió al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios del neko tomo la mano de este aprovechándose de su confusión y se lo llevo rápidamente del lugar dejando tras de si la pequeña botella de agua (que en realidad es de clástico con agua ¬¬, por que no hay botellas de agua… tal vez hielo….¬¬) el neko era arrastrado por Matías hacia un pequeño y estrecho callejón, en el cual se libero del agarre de Matías provocando que ambos chocaran con la pared y rebotaran para volver a chocar pero ahora entre ellos Matías se aprovecho de la situación y abrazo con fuerza al neko impidiéndole separarse de el,

ahora te tengo solo para mi…- dijo con una gran y cínica sonrisa, rei abrió los ojos horrorizado en aquel lugar no tenia mucho espacio para defenderse y por el momento no tenia forma de librase del agarre del chico.

Mientras tanto kai y broklin ya habían regresado al lugar en el cual habían dejando al neko, pero este no estaba, los dos chicos se preocuparon , ¿en donde podría estar rei, kai bajo la mirada mientras apretaba con fuerza la botella de agua que traía en la mano izquierda, un pensamiento asalto su cabeza "que tal si rei solo fingió el ataque de tos solo para librarse de ellos, para librarse de tomar una decisión", kai sacudió su cabeza dolido por esa posibilidad, no quería creer que rei estuviera jugando de esa manera, después de todo rei seguía siendo un niño, kai se dio la vuelta y se alejo del lugar sin decirle nada a broklin, quien mas o menos pasaba por una situación parecida, pero a su modo de ver las cosas era de poca importancia que el neko estuviera dudoso ya que seguramente lo escogería a él, broklin sonrió ante la idea y tomo un camino diferente a kai, decidió dejar solo al neko un rato para que tomara una decisión que según el era mas que obvia, ya que era seguro que rei le escogería a el.

Mientras tanto rei se encontraba corriendo hacia su casa, estaba nervioso, no podía creer lo que le había dicho Matías, no quería creer que hubiese regresado a la escuela, rei se detuvo y observo el lugar en el que se encontraba, y se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a su casa, suspiro sintiéndose tranquilo por primera vez en todo el día, entro con rapidez sin perder un segundo mas entro a su casa dirigiendose rapidamente a su habitación para encerrarse, necesitaba estar a solas necesitaba, pensar y sobre todo debía decidir….

Flash back

ahora te tengo solo para mi…- dijo con una gran y cínica sonrisa, rei abrió los ojos horrorizado en aquel lugar no tenia mucho espacio para defenderse y por el momento no tenia forma de librase del agarre del chico.

Rei volvió a intentar escapar de Matías cuando sintió que este comenzaba a pasar sus manos por su espalda, lanzo un golpe que fue esquivado por el chico de cabellos negros y ojos rojizos,

tenme fe rei…. Después de los golpes que me propinaste en el campamento creías que no haría algo al respecto.- dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de rei, rozando sus labios de una manera muy sensual, rei se puso rojo y trato de librarse nuevamente de Matías y lo único que provoco fue que este le robara un beso, rei se sorprendió por el contacto, el beso era diferente al que Matías le dio en el campamento, pero no pudo descubrir por que, por lo menos no hasta que Matías le dejo respirar. Rei se alejo instintivamente de él y le miro con recelo, Matías solo sonrió divertido- ya rei… no me mires así…. Pero la verdad cualquiera que hubiera estado en una situación parecida te habría besado (díganme si no es cierto, que en la primera oportunidad besarían al neko ¬¬u)- dijo para después sonreír un poco mas tranquilamente, rei se sorprendió y ladeo la cabeza tratando de descifrar la actitud del pelinegro.- la verdad no vengo precisamente a verte a ti…-rei le miro no creyéndose nada- pero me serás de ayuda para atraer a alguien con quien tengo asuntos pendientes.- dijo sonriendo con la astucia y presunción que le caracterizaban.

No te ayudare a llegar a nadie…- dijo mientras se deslizaba cada vez mas hacia la salida del callejón, cuando el pelinegro de ojos rubíes lo noto se desespero un poco, tomo a rei por la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia el, procurando que sus labios quedaran a la altura del oído del neko

Claro que lo harás….- dijo susurrando, mientras sujetaba fuertemente a rei por el mentón.- se que broklin es capaz de leer la mente…-rei abría los ojos cada vez mas.-… lo se porque hace dos años intento leer mi mente.- rei abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿intento, es que acaso no había podido.- sabes soy demasiado astuto… y no pudo, se que cualquier persona es susceptible a que él lea su mente…. Claro cualquier persona menos tu rei….- dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, rei tenia los ojos muy abiertos mientras una pequeña gota de sudor se deslizaba por su mejilla.- se que el no es capaz de leer tu mente, eres mas astuto de lo que nos dejas ver… no cualquiera puede jugar con tu mente… claro que yo soy una excepción.- dijo acercando mas su rostro a rei, quien se safó del agarre no sin antes lograr tener una gran mancha roja en su mejilla, producto de la fuerza que Matías había usado para detenerlo (no se preocupen es solo como cuando te agarran muy fuerte o te pegan que te queda algo rojo, ninguna marca que dure, ya que si rei adquiere una cicatriz, podría decirse que es casi un pecado ¬¬u).-

¿Por que te ayudaría a llegar a broklin?….- dijo mirándolo con desprecio mientras acariciaba su mejilla tratando de que el dolor se alejara, Matías sonrió un poco

Por que yo te diré lo que en verdad sucedió en el campamento hace dos años – rei abrió los ojos sorprendido

¿Por que habría de confiar en ti? - Matías sonrió triunfante, sabia lo que había pasado hace dos años, sabia que rei era demasiado curioso y que deseaba saber todo lo que no recordaba y por su puesto…..

Por que también te diré quien fue el causante del accidente y el por que solo tu olvidaste los sucedido.- dijo mientras sonreía mas abiertamente ya que la expresión de rei reflejaba que había dado en el blanco, le decía que había sembrado en el neko la curiosidad y la duda….. Matías soltó una pequeña carcajada al observar que el neko salía corriendo con una expresión llena de confusión en el rostro. – así es rei….. tráeme a broklin….. tengo que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes….- susurro para después lamerse sensualmente el labio inferior.

Fin del flash back,

Rei agarro con fuerza su cabeza tratando de alejar a Matías de sus pensamientos, no dejaría que jugara con él, no caería en el juego de Matías, pero la verdad deseaba saber que había pasado y sobre todo a que se refería Matías cuando dijo "y el por que solo tu olvidaste lo sucedido", volvió a sacudir su cabeza, no, no lo haría por mas que deseara saber…. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, mientras un "y si lo hago" comenzaba a tomar fuerza, escondió su rostro en sus rodillas tratando de alejar por completo esa idea, el quería mucho a broklin no podría dañarlo, rei abrió los ojo sorprendido, ¿realmente valdría la pena entregar a broklin por saber que había pasado hace dos años, pero se arriesgaría a perderlo…. O peor aun si el lo hacia que pensaría kai de el, ¿acaso también podría perder a kai, ¿el precio a pagar valdría la pena, rei se horrorizo ante ese pensamiento y se abrazo así mismo con fuerza, deseando no haberse encontrado con Matías, deseando no haber caído en el juego de este, pero ya era tarde.

Fin del capitulo.

Aquí esta el capitulo, perdón (me la vivo disculpándome ¬¬U), pero fui a visitar a mi hermana al DF, y pues no escribí nada…. Espero que les guste y que sus vacaciones o lo que quede de ellas sean buenas


	5. Chapter 5

¿realmente valdría la pena entregar a broklin por saber que había pasado hace dos años, pero se arriesgaría a perderlo…. O peor aun si el lo hacia que pensaría kai de el, ¿acaso también podría perder a kai, ¿el precio a pagar valdría la pena, rei se horrorizo ante ese pensamiento y se abrazo así mismo con fuerza, deseando no haberse encontrado con Matías, deseando no haber caído en el juego de este, pero ya era tarde.

Al día siguiente rei caminaba hacia su salón, su paso era lento y desganado, no estaba de humor, no, la verdad es que no quería ver a nadie, sentía que no merecía que nadie le hablase, ya que aunque logro deshacerse de la idea de entregar a broklin, el solo hecho de haberlo considerado le hacia sentir como basura, no entendía por que si quería tanto a broklin había albergado la idea, por otro lado si Matías le hubiese pedido a kai el estaba seguro de que por nada de mundo se lo daría, su pecho le dolía tan solo de pensar que kai estuviera con alguien mas, unos pasos mas y estaría dentro del salón, pero se detuvo y dio la vuelta definitivamente no estaba de "humor" para tomar las aburridas clases de historia a las 7 de la mañana. Apresuro el paso y salio del edificio en el cual se encontraban los salones, para dirigirse hacia la parte trasera del gimnasio en donde se encontraba un pequeño jardín, con una fuente y un par de bancas, casi nadie iba ahí, los alumnos de la secundaria no le encontraban lo interesante a sentarse y observar una fuente de un tigre (recuerden que la escuela es de el papa de rei) y a las palomas caminar por el lugar en busca de comida.

Rei se sentó en la banca mas alejada de la fuente y comenzó a reflexionar todo lo sucedido, lo de su falta de memoria, lo que sucedió en el campamento, su cariño hacia broklin, lo que sentía hacia kai, y sobre todo la trampa que Matías tenia planeada para broklin usándolo a él como carnada, levanto la cabeza dejando ver su mirada llena de determinación, tal vez si el recordaba lo sucedido por su cuenta no tendría por que volver siquiera a considerar aceptar la propuesta de Matías.

Cerro los ojos visualizándolo todo, el como había conocido a broklin, como se habían enamorado y hecho pareja, como en la ultima prueba había sucedido algo horrible,

Flash back:

Por alguna extraña razón el lugar se estaba viniendo abajo, rei había tenido un mal presentimiento por que en primer lugar esa cabaña en la sima de la colina mas elevada del campamento, era la mas vieja y derruida del lugar y se suponía que tenían que buscar dentro la siguiente pista para encontrar el lugar de reunión,

Y ahora el se encontraba encerrado en esa habitación con Matías, quien sinceramente no le daba mucha confianza, el chico no dejaba de mirarle con esos rubíes, que rei consideraba muy hermosos pero letales, broklin se encontraba gritando desde la habitación contigua, mientras trataba de abrir la puerta.

Broklin tiraba con fuerza la puerta tratando de abrirla, se maldecía mentalmente por no estar en el otro lado con su rei, la cabaña se vendría abajo en cuestión de segundos, todo por culpa de Matías, era su culpa que…..

Fin del flash back.

Rei sujeto con fuerza su cabeza, le dolía demasiado, no podía seguir forzándose a recordar, no de esa manera, era peligroso,

Mientras tanto, Matías se maldecía mentalmente, el neko había decidido volarse las clases para no tener que verlo y así no podría saber su respuesta, seguramente si presionaba un poco mas, el neko accedería, pero esta vez el pelinegro de ojos rojos que se caracterizaba por sus planes bien planeados y por una gran paciencia, se estaba desesperando por que la verdad deseaba obtener lo que tanto deseaba, cerro los ojos permitiendo que su mente se llenara de tantos recuerdos,

Recuerdos de una voz tranquila llamándole, de una dulce sonrisa de unos suaves labios, labios que debían ser suyos, deseaba tocar las suaves mejillas de aquel chico y reclamarlas como suyas, deseaba que le mirara solo a el, que sus ojos color….

El sonido de un golpe saco a Matías de su ensimismamiento, era tyson que como siempre llegaba tarde, observo como el profesor le regañaba y señalaba la puerta mostrándole el pasillo que tyson conocía muy bien, Matías sonrió burlón, después de todo siempre era divertido ver como expulsaban al bobo (como el solía llamarlo) del salón. Volvió su vista hacia la gran ventana tratando de averiguar donde podría estar rei, llevaba todo la mañana tratando de adivinarlo cuando la suave brisa le trajo la respuesta, a rei le gustaba relajarse para pensar, le gustaba la soledad y el sonido del agua y que decir de la suave brisa, la sonrisa burlona que había adoptado su rostro después de ver a tyson se transformo en una victoria, usaría a rei, ya no le importaba mucho el trato, lo usaría de todas formas, como lo había planeado desde un principio.

La campana del receso sonó sacando a kai de sus cavilaciones, desde que había llegado esa mañana un mal presentimiento se había apoderado de el, algo le decía que algo sucedería, no sabia exactamente que, pero creía que podría tratarse de rei y de,…

Broklin choco en ese momento contra kai, parecía muy molesto, cosa que era extraña, después de todo, este se caracterizaba por su carácter dulce y sobre todo tranquilo. Broklin iba a toda velocidad hacia la secundaria, kai decidió seguirlo con cuidado, después de todo ese chico no era normal, mientras seguía con cuidado a broklin quien en definitiva no estaba poniendo atención a su alrededor, recordó algo que había sucedido esa mañana.

Flash back.

Kai estaba observando por la ventana mientras trataba de creer en lo que li le había dicho "confía en rei", el quería confiar en rei, y lo hacia por sobretodo, pero aun así la idea de perderlo se albergaba de vez encunado en su cabeza y corazón, en ese momento volvió su atención a clase, dirigiendo su mirada de forma casi automática a broklin, a kai le extraño que este estuviera viendo hacia la puerta, ahí había alguien, kai lo examino con la mirada dándose cuenta de que esa persona no era nadie mas que Matías, esto le enfureció ¿Qué hacia esa asquerosa serpiente ahí, Matías tenia una expresión de victoria en su rostro, kai fijo su vista nuevamente en broklin, quien primero había puesto cara de sorpresa, después se había puesto pálido y por ultimo se había puesto rojo, kai se sorprendió mas cuando broklin agacho la mirada furioso hacia su cuaderno, mientras apretaba con fuerza su lápiz partiéndolo en dos.

Kai doblo la esquina unos segundos después que broklin, el nunca había ido a ese lugar, ahora se encontraban dándole la vuelta al gimnasio de la secundaria.

Broklin iba furioso, tratando de tranquilizarse, pero no podía, primero había sucedido lo de ayer, rei había desaparecido, eso no le había molestado tanto, después Matías se había pavoneado por su salón muy temprano, pero su sorpresa fue enorme al poder leer la mente del pelinegro, el nunca había podido, no por debilidad, sino por que el pelinegro era astuto, pero esta vez leer su mente fue sencillo, pero no espero encontrarse con eso al hacerlo, era una imagen de Matías y de rei, besándose, no, mas bien Matías besaba a su rei, eso le había enfurecido, como se atrevía, y por que demonios Matías no aprendía que meterse con "lo que le pertenecía" no era una buena idea, broklin recordaba solo una vez haberse molestado tanto, y eso había sido hace dos años en el campamento… precisamente con algo que involucraba a Matías y por supuesto a rei,

Broklin detuvo su paso mientras en su rostro se formaba una gran expresión de sorpresa, kai se detuvo detrás de el, igual o mas sorprendido.

A unos metros de ellos, cerca de la fuente se encontraban rei y Matías, discutiendo, ninguno de los dos oía el motivo de la pelea, pero rei parecía muy exaltado mientras que Matías solo sonreía de manera cínica, el neko grito quien sabe que cosa que kai, broklin y menos Matías habían entendido (lo había gritado en chino ¬¬), a lo que el pelinegro de ojos rubíes respondió ampliando su sonrisa, para después acercarse un poco a rei y susurrar algo, kai pudo notar la expresión de confusión y desconcierto en el rostro de su neko, mientras bajaba por completo su guardia, Matías sonrió triunfante y golpeo a rei provocando que este cayera al suelo, kai comenzó a correr hacia rei que no se movía, el suelo comenzó a moverse debajo de el ¿acaso estaba temblando?

Broklin trataba de contenerse, de tranquilizarse pero ya era tarde, ese estupido de Matías se había atrevido a besar a su rei, pero lo peor lo había visto en ese momento, no solo a besarlo sino también le había golpeado, apretó sus puños con fuerzas, sus dientes producían un sonido gracioso pero a la vez aterrador, sus dientes rechinaban gracias a la fuerza con la que broklin tenia cerrada la mandíbula. Kai ya había llegado hacia rei que tenia los ojos cerrados, parecía estar inconsciente… pero lo que le preocupaba mas era el hecho de que el suelo no dejaba de moverse y para ser un temblor ya había durado demasiado, broklin se acercaba con paso calmado y serio, kai no pudo notar que verlo le producía una extraña sensación de temor, como si una fuerza invisible estuviera rodeando al pelirrojo. Kai apretó con fuerza a rei tratando de protegerlo, el neko abrió sus ojos algo desconcertado, pero al verse en los brazos de su kai se tranquilizo un poco o casi nada, ya que el suelo se movía de manera brusca, broklin veía con odio a kai, como se atrevía a tocar a rei, nadie mas que el podía tocar a rei, por que todos los demás no eran dignos de alguien como rei.

como… te atre… ves ….- reclamo de manera entrecortada el pelirrojo de ojos verdes, mientras señalaba a kai, cosa que molesto a Matías, broklin extendió su brazo derecho mientras un brillo oscuro lo rodeaba, un brillo que de pronto también estaba rodeando a kai, quien abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa y terror, era como si una fuerza invisible lo estuviera agarrando, soltó a rei que cayo en el suelo que no dejaba de moverse, intento ponerse en pie, pero fue en vano, se encontraba a "Gatas" en un suelo irregular y sobretodo que se movía, levanto su mirada para encontrarse a kai que era elevado un poco, se horrorizo.

¿Qué esta pasando, ¿kai?...- en ese momento todo se develo para rei, como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese sido arrojado. "los poderes de broklin no solo consistían en leer la mente o encontrar la salida del bosque"…..- ¡Broklin! ¡No lo hagas!.- grito el neko con fuerza, para después de un salto abrazarse de kai, quien ahora se estaba moviendo a toda prisa para estrellarse contra un muro, rei abrazo a su novio tratando de protegerlo,

¿rei?...- kai se horrorizo al ver que pronto se estrellarían contra el muro, al ver que el que recibiría el impacto seria …..Un grito de dolor y un golpe resonaron en aquel pequeño parque, broklin abrió sus ojos horrorizados mientras el suelo debajo de el, y de los demás se abría, se empezaban a formar unos hoyos, si no salían de aquel lugar que seguramente estaba lleno de ductos y de cañerías, debido a la gran y hermosa fuente que se encontraba ahí, si no salían rápidamente, caerían en esos grandes hoyos, broklin no sabia que hacer, estaba descontrolado a estas alturas había lastimado nuevamente a rei. Sujeto su cabeza, mientras profería grandes gritos llenos de dolor y terror. Matías observaba horrorizado como todo se había salido de control, de su control y de el de broklin, ahora aunque había repasado mentalmente el plan en repetidas ocasiones y con diferentes resultados, nunca tomo en cuenta una cosa… la capacidad y fuerza que tenían los poderes de broklin… ese había sido un error fatal.

Fin del capitulo,

Bueno ahí esta,

Espero que les guste, y gracias por los reviews,


	6. Chapter 6

Kai se había levantado y ahora le hablaba a su querido neko, que tenia los ojos entreabiertos, cosa que parecía no iba a durar mucho, ya que el neko se encontraba mal, su respiración era entrecortada y difícil, kai comenzó a sollozar, mientras se acercaba a rei, para tratar de tomarlo entre sus brazos, ahora que el "temblor" había cesado, el neko observaba a su querido kai, con alivio, ya que le había protegido de broklin, había protegido a kai de una situación que el mismo había provocado, pestañeo un par de veces, mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, su vista se nublaba, no podía ver con claridad el rostro de kai, pero por alguna extraña razón cuando cerro los ojos se encontraba claramente con aquellos recuerdos que había "olvidado"

Flash back

Broklin tiraba con fuerza la puerta tratando de abrirla, se maldecía mentalmente por no estar en el otro lado con su rei, la cabaña se vendría abajo en cuestión de segundos, todo por culpa de Matías, era su culpa que broklin se encontrase así, cuando broklin al fin logro abrir la puerta se encontró con una escena que molesto mas al pelirrojo, Matías sujetaba a rei de la muñeca fuertemente, obligándolo a seguirlo, para salir solo ellos dos del lugar.

Los poderes psíquicos de broklin se desbordaron provocando que la ya tambaleante cabaña, amenazara a todos con caerse de una vez por todas, broklin había arrojado a Matías lejos con la ayuda de sus poderes, provocando que el pelinegro de ojos rojos se estrellara contra un montón de escombros, rei observo a su broklin con temor, en ese momento no había rastros de la dulzura y tranquilidad del pelirrojo, ahora una expresión casi maniaca adornaba el rostro de este, provocando un escalofrió en el cuerpo de rei quien le imploraba a broklin que se tranquilizara que todo estaría bien. Pero el pelirrojo se negaba a escuchar algo, con la ayuda de sus poderes psíquicos decido que protegería a "su" rei, así que el extraño resplandor oscuro, casi negro rodeo a rei y lo atrajo hacia el, lastimándolo un poco, la delicadeza estaba olvidada…

broklin… me las.. timas…- soltó el neko con una voz suave y tímida, llena de temor, ese no era el broklin que el conocía….-por favor…. – broklin parecía estar a punto de reaccionar cuando rei volvió a hablar.- hay que ver si Matías esta herido… hay que sacarlo de ahí.- decía el neko con voz preocupaba, Matías era un chico astuto y para que iba mentir era un patán, pero no podía dejarle ahí, ya que a diferencia de el, rei si tenia valores, y no podría dejar atrás a una persona herida.

Fin del flash back…

Rei sonrió suavemente, era una sonrisa pequeña, así que eso era lo que había pasado… era una ironía que lo recordara de esa manera y en aquel momento, trato de enfocar a la persona que le hablaba, era kai, su kai, lo enfoco por unos segundos y sonrió un poco mas abiertamente, lo que dolor le permitía, todo se oscurecía alrededor de kai, dejándole admirar hasta el ultimo momento los hermosos rubíes de kai, que a diferencia de los de Matías, eran hermosos y llenos de una calidez indescriptible, como el ave de su cabaña, como el fénix…. Rei cerró los ojos pesadamente, perdiéndose en la negrura…


	7. Chapter 7

Rei sonrió suavemente, era una sonrisa pequeña, así que eso era lo que había pasado… era una ironía que lo recordara de esa manera y en aquel momento, trato de enfocar a la persona que le hablaba, era kai, su kai, lo enfoco por unos segundos y sonrió un poco mas abiertamente, lo que el dolor le permitía, todo se oscurecía alrededor de kai, dejándole admirar hasta el ultimo momento los hermosos rubíes de kai, que a diferencia de los de Matías, eran hermosos y llenos de una calidez indescriptible, como el ave de su cabaña, como el fénix…. Rei cerró los ojos pesadamente, perdiéndose en la negrura…

El padre de rei daba pasos nerviosos recorriendo una y otra vez aquella sala de espera tan familiar y a la vez tan fría, la desesperación de un padre, solo podía ser comparada con la desesperación de alguien que teme perder a la persona que ama.

Kai observaba el lugar registrando con la mirada aquel frío pasillo, en el solo se encontraban el padre de rei, li y el, ya que broklin y Matías no se habían aparecido, ya que después de que rei cayo inconciente, broklin seguía gritando como loco para después caer inconciente, entonces kai comprendió muchas cosas camino al hospital, broklin era una persona muy singular, con poderes igual de singulares, podía mover o destruir cosas con solo pensarlo, eso le había quedado muy claro cuando sintió que algo lo elevaba del suelo, y sobretodo aquel extraño "temblor", pero lo que mas coraje le daba no era que broklin hubiese perdido el control de si mismo sino que al parecer era culpa de ese estupido de Matías, y que por sus trampas rei hubiese resultado herido, eso no se los perdonaría nunca. kai sujeto su cabeza dándose pequeños masajes en su sien tratando de alejar el dolor de cabeza que tenia.

Ya era la segunda vez en menos de un mes que se encontraban en el hospital, según el primer reporte del doctor, el neko solo tenia un par de costillas rotas y una contusión leve en la cabeza, cosas que aseguro el doctor no eran muy peligrosas, ahora todos estaban un poco mas tranquilos y esperando pacientemente a que el doctor les permitiera ver a rei, quien ahora se encontraba dormido a causa de la anestesia.

Después de un par de horas en las que pasaron un sin numero de cosas : la primera y mas importante era que ya podían pasar a ver a rei aunque el doctor les aseguro que todavía seguiría dormido por un par de horas mas, el primero en pasar había sido su padre y había demorado mucho, así que li se decidió a ir a verlo. Dejando a kai solo en el pasillo, en el cual se encontró con un broklin pálido y con el rostro lleno de preocupación, kai que no lo soporto mas le dio un golpe en la cara. (se lo merece, primero destruye todo y después aparece con cara de mustio ¬¬, pero aun así lo quiero, XD j eje)

si, si me lo merecía,-dijo el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba y se sobaba la mejilla.- ya que por segunda vez caí en las trampas de Matías y lastime de nuevo a mi querido rei.- kai le observo con recelo.

¿Segunda vez?.- pregunto fríamente, broklin sonrió resignado, ahora kai le miraba con mas odio que antes.

Si en el campamento hace dos años, perdí el control de mis "habilidades" y lastime a Matías…- kai le miro como diciendo y a mi que me importa ese tonto.- rei me dijo que debíamos ayudarlo, que el no podía dejar a nadie herido….y yo me puse muy celoso, me enfurecí y termine por arrojar a rei lejos, el choco contra la pared, justo a un lado de Matías…. las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus hermosas esmeraldas, kai se sorprendió.- rei.. nunca me había visto con tanto miedo kai… el nunca le tuvo miedo a mis "habilidades", nunca me considero un monstruo como todos los demás, no lo hizo hasta ese momento….- bajo la cabeza mientras las lagrimas caían mas rápidamente por sus mejillas, kai no sabia que hacer, reflexiono un poco, tal vez en aquel momento rei si le había tenido miedo pero cuando se encontraron el día del ataque de tos, el lo vio muy feliz de encontrárselo.

pero… el dia del ataque de tos… ayer… el se veía muy contento…- contesto kai algo dolido, esa era la verdad, broklin alzo la mirada sorprendido, con sus hermosos ojos todavía inundados de lagrimas, sus mejillas sonrosadas, se veía encantador e indefenso, kai sacudió la cabeza, no era el momento de tener lastima por broklin.

Claro que se veía feliz….-dijo desviando su mirada para después alejarse un poco de kai, broklin camino hacia un gran ventanal y recargo su mano en el, observando su reflejo.- kai yo….broklin fue interrumpido por una voz calculadora.

Tu borraste la memoria de rei.- soltó Matías que había llegado hace unos instantes. Broklin y kai abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, uno por lo dicho y el otro por la presencia de Matías, kai no pudo contenerse y se lanzo contra Matías,

¿Qué crees que haces aquí?- pregunto el ruso mientras sujetaba a Matías por la camisa y lo golpeaba contra la pared, broklin corrió a separarlos.

¡Aquí no!.- hablo alzando la voz, los dos chicos le miraron sorprendidos mientras Matías se ruborizaba, kai le observo, ¿Por qué demonios se había ruborizado Matías, Matías se soltó del agarre del ruso y se sacudió su camisa con superioridad,

Broklin bajo la mirada apenado al verse escudriñado por Matías, y es que nunca sabia como actuar con el, ya que a pesar de sus poderes parecía que Matías siempre le llevaba la delantera.

Bueno, volviendo a la plática… después del "accidente" yo me hice cargo de que todos pensaran que habías muerto, ya que tú simplemente desapareciste sin decir nada…. No fuiste capaz de ver a rei después de lo que hiciste- broklin levanto su mirada netamente y se encontró con Matías y kai…

Como me iba aparecer frente a el después de lo que hice… no podía hacerlo hasta que entrenara mis poderes… y hasta ese momento hice que el olvidara todo lo relacionado a mi….- kai se enfureció, si broklin decía amar a rei por que hizo algo así, dejándolo con un hueco en su memoria y su corazón, sin saber por que se sentía tan triste, con un triste poema para consolarse, para tratar de explicar con el lo sucedido en su corazón, kai sintió ganas de llorar, eso explicaba por que rei se había mostrado tan confundido y triste estos días seguramente broklin había hecho que rei volviese a recordar lo que sucedió.

Tu …. Hiciste que el volviera a recordar….- dijo el ruso con molestia en su voz, broklin asintió sin decir una palabra,

Yo no sabia que el había encontrado a alguien, además después de que li me explico lo de su relación contigo… y después de haber leído tu mente pues….supuse que yo seria mas importante para él que tu….- dijo seriamente….

¿supusiste?... eres un egoísta, nunca pensaste en rei…. Todo era sobre como tú te sentías… ¿verdad, no querías que el se molestara contigo, no querías que él te viera como los demás por que rei te hacia sentir "especial", no como si tuvieras poderes,… mas bien como si no los tuvieras.- soltó Matías con algo de tristeza en su voz… broklin y kai se sorprendieron al oír eso, pero se sorprendieron más al ver que había sido Matías el que lo había dicho, tal vez si estaba muy enamorado de rei, o tal vez ese sentimiento era hacia alguien más…-

Tienes razón…-dijo con tristeza.- lastime a rei y a las personas que le rodeaban, te lastime a ti y a kai…. lastime a todo el mundo….- dijo bajando su cara para después salir corriendo del lugar, Matías y kai intentaron seguirlo, pero no pudieron algo se los impedía, no podían moverse.

Mientras tanto rei había despertando hace unos minutos, según su padre había estado llorando mientras dormías.- dijo el padre de rei mientras este se limpiaba sus lágrimas lentamente y con sumo cuidado

rei bajo la mirada apenado y dolido, había recordado todo, y ahora que se suponía que haría, el quería a broklin pero le daba un poco de miedo, sabia que el no le había herido a propósito, pero lo había hecho con sus poderes, poderes que el había considera inofensivos, poderes con los cuales broklin podía destruir cosas… podía encontrar el camino si estaba perdido, incluso podía leer la mente, rei abrió los ojos sorprendido, broklin también podía manejar la mente de los demás si el quería, el le había dicho que para leer su mente necesitaba mas esfuerzo de lo normal, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera hacerlo….tal vez el le había borrado la memoria…. Eso explicaba por que solo el había olvidado lo sucedido. Las lágrimas habían salido nuevamente de sus ojos dorados….

¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso?-susurro rei mientras se cubría su rostro con sus manos, tal vez si broklin no le hubiese hecho eso el hubiera superado todo, lentamente pero lo habría hecho, pero no le dio la oportunidad… darle una oportunidad a alguien que amas es sencillo, en aquel entonces el se la habría dado a broklin… rei se detuvo por unos momentos, en aquel entonces… cuando el amaba a broklin…. Ahora…. El amaba a otra persona…. Amaba a kai, sonrió mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, ahora lloraba de felicidad todo estaba claro, el amaba a kai, broklin siempre significaría mucho, siempre tendría un lugar en su corazón, era su primer amor y nunca lo olvidaría, pero ahora su corazón le pertenecía a kai….

Fin del capitulo.

Gracias por los reviews, ahora kai y rei saben todo, y cada uno ha sacado una conclusión, espero que les guste.


	8. Chapter 8

¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso?-susurro rei mientras se cubría su rostro con sus manos, tal vez si broklin no le hubiese hecho eso el hubiera superado todo, lentamente pero lo habría hecho, pero no le dio la oportunidad… darle una oportunidad a alguien que amas es sencillo, en aquel entonces el se la habría dado a broklin… rei se detuvo por unos momentos, en aquel entonces… cuando el amaba a broklin…. Ahora…. El amaba a otra persona…. Amaba a kai, sonrió mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, ahora lloraba de felicidad todo estaba claro, el amaba a kai, broklin siempre significaría mucho, siempre tendría un lugar en su corazón, era su primer amor y nunca lo olvidaría, pero ahora su corazón le pertenecía a kai….

La noche había caído hace un par de horas, kai se encontraba junto a la cama de su neko vigilando su sueño, el neko hablaba dormido, quien lo hubiera imaginado, susurraba palabras de afecto, eso hacia que kai se sonrojara, por que era obvio que esas palabras eran para el.

Flash back.

Broklin había salido corriendo del hospital y unos minutos después el y Matías se habían podido mover, Matías salio tras broklin y kai solo se fue a sentar a una de las sillas que estaban en la sala de espera, mientras reflexionaba todo lo que había pasado, y de lo que se había enterado, y llego a una conclusión, tal vez todavía tenia una oportunidad con rei, después de todo nunca la habia perdido, siempre había estado en el corazón de rei aunque broklin lo hubiese confundido de esa manera, sintió un poco de pena por el pelirrojo (que ahora que lo pienso es mas bien pelinaranja XD) pero el no se resignaría a perder a rei.

Después de unos minutos li y el padre de rei salieron de la habitación permitiéndole al ruso entrar a ver a su rei,

Una vez adentro kai se sorprendió de encontrarse a rei despierto y sonriendo de esa manera tan dulce, la confusión que sus ojos habían reflejado en dias anteriores ya no estaba, sus ojos se mostraban tan claros y brillantes como siempre y podría jurar que un poco mas…

Kai…. Hola…- kai se acerco al neko y lo abrazo suavemente, provocando el sonrojo del pelinegro.

Estaba preocupado… ¿Cómo te sientes?.- pregunto mientras depositaba pequeños besos sobre el pelo de neko.

Mejor…- dijo con una sonrisa, kai se dio cuenta de que el neko no hablaba de cómo se sentía físicamente, mas bien de cómo se sentía emocionalmente….- kai… después de lo que sucedió ayer….. por fin pude recordarlo todo…- kai se sorprendió un poco mientras se ponía un poco pálido, tenia miedo de oír que rei se quedaría con broklin.- recordé todo lo referente a broklin y lo mucho que le quiero…. Pero…- ese pero capto la atención de kai…- eso fue hace tiempo…. Por que me di cuenta que tu eres la persona a la que mas quiero…. Kai te amo.- kai se sonrojo al observar el rostro del neko cuando le decia todo eso, si se veia tan encantador y tierno como siempre.

Kai lo abrazo fuerte y delicadamente, para no lastimarlo, y después acerco sus labios a los del neko para depositar un tierno beso en los labios de este.

Fin del flash back…

-esa es mi comida, tyson, gary no se la coman.- grito el neko entre sueños, kai solo sonrió suavemente para después cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir.-

unos minutos después alguien entro a la habitación con pasos suaves y sigilosos. Era broklin, tenia los ojos hinchados parecía que había llorado mucho. Se acerco a rei le acaricio suavemente la mejilla, para no despertarlo, pero supuso que todavía estaría dormido por culpa de la medicina, acerco su rostro suavemente al del neko y le beso la mejilla, un gesto dulce, tan dulce como el, se separo un poco y susurro un "lo lamento", su cuerpo comenzó a producir un resplandor extraño.

Mientras reunía su poder recordaba la conclusión a la que había llegado después de su conversación con kai y Matías.- "todo era como tu te sentías, eres un egoísta", "solo por que rei te hacia sentir especial, no como si tuvieras poderes, mas bien como si no los tuvieras" esas frases rondaban por su cabeza, si era un egoísta y por su culpa sufrió mucha gente, pero eso se podía solucionar solo debía borrarle la memoria…empezaría por rei y después todos los demás, solo que rei merecía que fuera en persona a verle…. Ya se había despedido con un dulce beso y se había disculpado ahora no le sellaría la memoria, se la borraría por completo, rei olvidaría que le conoció y así todo se solucionaría no tendría razón para sufrir de nuevo si el se alejaba.

Abrio los ojos dispuesto a borrar la memoria de rei y se sorprendió por lo que vio era rei, estaba despierto.

-vienes a borrar mi memoria….- dijo seriamente el neko sin despegar su mirada de broklin, sus ojos reflejaban determinación pero también un poco de temor…. Broklin asintió.- ya veo….. tanto me detestas.- broklin abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras que kai (que se había despertado cuando sintió que el neko se movía, escuchaba atento sin abrir los ojos.-

- ¿detestarte?...¿de donde sacaste eso?...- pregunto broklin tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.-

- pues de ti… me detestas tanto que vienes a borrar mi memoria, me detestas tanto que no confías en mi…. Me detestas tanto que aquella vez ¡no pudiste darme una segunda oportunidad!…- grito el neko mientras lloraba, había pasado tiempo pero era mejor desahogarse antes de que broklin le borrase la memoria.

- ¿confiar? ¿segunda oportunidad?.- las palabras del neko le confundían mucho, por que …. "Confiar" kai le había dicho algo parecido… en ese momento comprendió muchas cosas….

-broklin.- susurro el neko suavemente broklin levanto su mirada dejando ver sus ahora cristalinos ojos, y las lagrimas que bajaban rápidamente por sus mejillas.- se que en aquel momento no me diste una oportunidad…. Pero por que no me la das ahora.- dijo con una sonrisa.- somos amigos…-broklin y kai se sorprendieron ante eso.- se que antes fuimos algo mas, antes ocupaste un lugar especial en mi corazón…- broklin bajo la cabeza dolido.- un lugar que sigues ocupando.- kai y broklin abrieron los ojos de par en par…- aunque ahora mi corazón le pertenece a kai.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el cabello bicolor del ruso (recordemos que sigue recostado en la cama y que gracias a dios se sabe controlar bien)- tu siempre serás importante…. Entonces ¿Por favor podrías confiar en mi? Amigo…- broklin asintió con la cabeza mientras su rostro mostraba que pronto las silenciosas lagrimas serian acompañadas con sollozos, broklin corrió hacia el neko y le abrazo, dejándose sostener por rei y la suave cama (recuerden que rei esta lastimado y pues al momento de abrazarlo broklin se dejo caer en la cama), soltando grandes sollozos que opacaba gracias a que escondía su rostro en el pecho de rei, kai sonrió sinceramente… se había levantado ante la sorpresa y sonrojo de rei y salio tranquilamente de la habitación, hubiera deseado quedarse, por que la escena era simplemente encantadora…

-perdóname….- soltaba entre sollozos el pelirrojo.- perdóname rei…-

- ya lo hice broklin.- dijo con una sonrisa, acariciando el cabello de broklin…

la mañana llego rápidamente y kai traía el desayuno (ni loco iba dejar una enfermera le diera el desayuno a su rei, si el podía dárselo), al entrar no pudo evitar molestarse un poco, rei y broklin se encontraban en la misma cama, profundamente dormidos, como dos niños, y se veían muy tiernos, kai se acerco y tomo su lugar en la silla, mientras ponía la comida en la cómoda que se encontraba del lado derecho de la cama, el olor de la comida llego hasta el neko que se levanto sonriente hacia su kai.

-buenos dias.- dijo mientras se movía un poco tratando de llegar a kai, pero broklin le tenia muy abrazado, intento safarse, pero no podía hacer mucho movimiento, luego se lastimaría mas y observo a kai con ojos suplicantes, kai le veía con una sonrisa.- ¿me vas a dar el beso de los buenos días o te esperas a que broklin despierte? – dijo con una sonrisa para después susurrar.- eso podría tomar horas…si no hay clases… el no despierta hasta las 12:00….- kai observo el reloj eran cerca de las 8:00 am… asi que lo pensó mejor y se acerco lentamente a su neko y le beso, rei paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de kai, para profundizar el beso, un dulce beso… un beso que solo kai podría darle.

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno ahí esta….

Lamento el retraso, es que me decía a mi misma lo debo se subir antes de irme a la ciudad donde estudio , pero, eso significaba que ya me iba (lógico verdad) y la verdad me costo trabajo hacerme a la idea de que las vacaciones habían terminado. Gomen…

Gracias por los reviews….


End file.
